Mysterious thief
by Krazy97
Summary: Vegeta has just taken over the universe yet nobody knows for he has disappeard to Earth. Bulma the princess of Earth is curious about what happened to frieza and his family,but even more so when it comes to the five mysterious men stealing from her planet
1. prologue

Disclaimer : if it involves the show i do not own this disclaimer is for this chapter and all future chapters.

prolouge

"Vegeta Lord Frieza demands your presence imediatly," Kakarot informs me.

"What ever I'm taking him out tonight," I say getting up and heading towards frieza.

one month later

"Congratulations Prince Vegeta you now rule the universe," Nappa tells me in congratulations to the mornings fight ending the life of cooler.

"I'm well aware of that now how long until we arrive on earth," I question Raditz who volunteered as captain and drives extremely fast.

"With this ship and the boost of speed we gave it another hour," Raditz informs me.

"Great I can't wait to kill someone," Turles says hopfully.

"Again we are going to pretend were not the most powerful race in the universe," I once again say to him growing rather annoyed.

"Right we set up a peaceful camp and live peacefully somehow the plan having come from you bothers me," my younger brother Tarble informs me.

three days later

"We are all done Vegeta the camp is perfect one house for every one and your a miniture palace now we just need to put up the shield so nobody finds us and were all done," Kakarot happily says to me.

"Alright you do that while I take back this stupid gold necklace it's been here since last night," I say heading off at a walk as super sayian since that was my form when I stole it. Once the sun is down I fly as fast as possible to return it and stop to let the people I took it from see me. Then run off to find something else to steal for a day as super sayian level2.

* * *

><p>"Princess Bulma I know your busy trying to find out about the whole cold family situation but it would seem that a third of those mysterious men has stolen the super bowl trophey for this years four hundred forty fith super bowl," Chi-chi one of my most trusted advisors and best friends informs me.<p>

"And the itom stole yesterday was returned am I correct," I ask her with a sigh.

"Yes Bulma it's quite odd nobody can find out much, they look to be brothers or possible cousins all around 17 and every last one of them is said to be faster than the winds of a hurricane and tornado combined," Chi-Chi exlaims at me. This comment actually gathers my interest that is fast to fast I don't think frieza or any icejin is said to have been that fast nothing near actually.

"Well then that is rather interesting Chi-Chi we'll have to investiagate our selves sometime," I tell her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it and don't worry the rest I promise will be longer than this by alot this is just a bit of a prolouge but absolutly necessary<p>

Vegeta age17

Kakarot17

Turles18

Raditz18

Nappa29

Tarble12

Bulma16

Chi-Chi 16

their are the ages of who we've got in the story so far no worries though I plan on adding some other names you should be familiar with


	2. the beginning

chapter1 the begining

"Vegeta you have got to stop this thieving I was walking in town today when I saw these," Tarble yells at me holding a stack of papers I grab them from his hands and look through them Wanted Dead or Alive black moon, golden moon, yellow moon, shining moon and bloody moon. Each one of them described very vaguly me which means these are mine and they gave the most damn stupided names and they aren't very creative. I read on age around 17 gender male, height unknown, said to have flamlike spiky hair and are extremely fast.

"I see your point those things are way to vague and the names too identical I must do something more," I say scowling at the wanted posters.

"I want to see," Kakarot says trying to look over my shoulder I hand him the pictureless posters.

"Wow these aren't bad for only one month," Turles says rather impressed.

"So unfair why do you get to have all the fun," Raditz says to me rather jealous.

"He's right you only let Tarble and Kakarot so long as Kakarot doesn't do anything stupid," Nappa says to me complaining.

"Well if you actually remembered to do your chores I might let you do something," I say coldly to them.

"See guys you slack of in training and chores you don't get rewarded," Tarble says staisfied with himself.

"I got to go guys someone's going to be wanting this orange ball back," I say holding up an orange ball with four red stars on it and walking in the direction of the setting sun as super sayian level four. I walk until I come across small house walk to one of the windows and put the ball on the window sill and turn around go back to my normal form once I reach the trees and fly to the palace city. There I steal a weird looking dog statue that looked extremely expensive from the city gates. With my new statue I start to fly back to our campsite.

"Wow Vegeta that is the best thing you've borrowed yet," Kakarot says upon my landing admiring the statue.

"It's stealing not borrowing,'' Tarble snarls at Kakarot.

"I've never seen him so like Vegeta before I think he's becoming an actual sayian," Raditz says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You may be right and Tarble if it's returned then it's not stealing," Nappa says chuckling for no apparent reason.

"What is so funny soldier," I yell at Nappa who stops laughing imediately.

"I don't know sire I just couldn't keep from laughing," Nappa apologetically says scared shitless by me.

"Whatever now get to bed men we have a special training simulation and I want you all prepared and well rested," I order heading to my 'palace' if you can call it that it's not exactally big it's more like a rather large mansion but it's better than the homes given to the others Tarble's is the best out of theirs he may be a neiusence and disgrace but whether I like it or not he's my royal little brother so he can't be treated too like a pesant.

The next day

"Sire I don't understand this training," Nappa says to me after I gave them their briefing.

"What's not to understand Nappa Kakarot understands it even," Raditz says critizizing his younger brother. Kakarot rolled his eyes at this.

"Look you and Kakarot are one team Raditz, Tarbles and Turles another the objective is to find and rescue the captive which will be me," I say growling at Nappa's ignorrence.

"I guess but why do they get three," Nappa whines at me.

"Because we have Tarble," Raditz answers for me he knows me so well why can't he be my brother instead.

"Tarble can use all the help he can get," Kakarot adds on he also knows me well though he's more kind than most sayians he's not as unusal as Tarble I'd take him over Tarble as my brother any day and that is saying something Kakarot can be a major baka and annoyance but still better than Tarble.

"Let's just get this over with I'm sure we can find her something to do," Turles says glancing at Tarble who am I kiding I wouldn't mind haveing any of them for a brother over Tarble well not Nappa he's to much of a big oaf.

* * *

><p>"Bulma sorry to barge in like this but Master Roshi's friend got their dragon ball back and one of the statues out side the city gates is gone," my rather short bald friend Krillin informs me coming into the room.<p>

"I don't get it why steal something only to return it the next night," I utter mostly to myself and I don't get it I don't care if I'm the second smartest being on the planet right behind my father King Briefs, but this I can find no logic in and no real motive.

"Look on the bright side Bulma we at least figured out their pattern," Chi-Chi tells me with a grin.

"I know but I need to solve one of these mysteries I mean no idea who left the note about being the new ruler of the universe and a bunch of thieves wreaking havic on our wonderful and peaceful planet," I say stressed from thinking so much but not getting anywhere.

"Maybe we should work out our new universal dictator later they'll show up eventually I'm sure or they wouldn't have left that note," Tien my three eyed friend says in a calm voice.

"Maybe the dragon balls could help with the problem of our thieves," Yamcha my betrothed suggest I don't much like Yamcha he's a liar and a cheater but currently I don't have enough time to think about solving that I'm already stuck with more than enough to think about.

"That's actually not a bad idea Yamcha," I scream with excitement adventure here we come I love dragon ball hunting though I've only done it once before to bring a friends younger sister back to life after a terrible accident.

"I'll go get the dragon radar," Chi-Chi says rushing out of the room.

"I love adventures I'll go pack," Yamcha says heading to the door.

"Nope not you this will go faster with fewer people just me, Chi-Chi, and Krillin," I say loving my plan to get away from that jerk.

"Are you sure Bulma," Krillin ask me skeptically.

"Of course I am now let's go inform my parents we'll be leaving on an adventure in search for the dragon balls," I say grabbing Krillin bye the arm and dragging him to the throne room.

"Bulma how are you this morning," my father King Briefs though he prefers if it's any scientific matter.

"I'm fine dad," I say to him smiling.

"That's lovely Bulma but shouldn't you be playing with your little friends," my mom Queen Briefs ask one thing about my mom is she is always happy and thinks nobody can do wrong.

"Well Chi-Chi, Krillin and I are going in search of the dragon balls to see if the enternal dragon can't help us with capturing those thieves," I say announcing my plans.

"Bulma dear I'm sure that these men are fine young men who see this as a prank or game of some sort and from what I heard from a friend in the city last night if they all look identical besides hair and eye color they are all quit handsome even more so than Yamcha she said her 15 year old daughter saw Black Moon taking that statue and almost fainted she thought he was so cute," my mother says continuing her normal bantering, there she goes again, suggesting I just meet these guys. I think she developed some sort of fantasy that one or all of them will be royalty and are very kind and would fall in love with me and we'll live happily ever after the end. I love her but sometimes she needs to look at reality and realize that fantasy won't come true ever.

"Sure thing mom but how would find them to meet them," I say choosing my words carefully.

"Alright then dear go have fun and I hope you bring back a handsome young man or two," Queen Briefs bubbily says to me as Krillin and I head for the city gates where I informed Chi-Chi to meet us.

"Hey guys got it all taken care of," Chi-Chi ask us as we approach.

"Yep all taken care of now let's find somewhere to camp nearby our thief the people call Black Moon he should return the statue tonight," I say walking into the nearby woods and looking for just the perfect tree to hide in.

* * *

><p>"See you later tonight guys get some sleep you look exhausted from todays training and tommorow it's back to our regular schedule," I say flying off towards the palace city gates with the rediculous statue in hand. Once I land I replace the statue sensing a power level higher than a normal humans but still pathetically weak and two normal for humans I can't resist the urge to scare them shitless," You know there is no use in you three trying to hide I can feel your energy and smell you." One of them gets courage enough to come out a really short bald human in orange trianing gi.<p>

"How did you know we were there," the small human ask me.

"None of your business pesant now if you don't mind I must get going but before I leave I have a message for your princess you decided I'm wanted dead or alive, one the names you guys gave me tearible, two get a picture I like going around looking good and no pictureless wanted poster is going to ruin it for me, thirdly if she wants me and the other four thievs I have a deal you guys catch me and you get my name and the other four as well, lastly tell her she can go to hell and smells terrible seriously who wears rose perfume when their natural scent resembles watermelon not realy that good of a combination," I say with a smirk and just like that I'm gone at least that's what they think I can't help but hide a few trees away and listen to their conversation.

"So what did he say," a voice ask this much I can tell it's not the princess the scent is completely different.

"He just about scared me shitless Chi-Chi and Bulma he has alot he wanted me to relay a long message to you," the bald human says.

"What exactally is this message Krillin," the one known as Bulma the human princess questions.

"He said the names we came up with aren't to his liking, the wanted posters need pictures of them, if you catch him he'll give his name and the other four, and he said you can go to hell and smell terrible something about rose scented perfume mixed with a natural scent of watermelon," the man known as Krillin relays my message shortening it quit a bit.

"What the fuck he'd actually would rat out his own friends and what did he mean I smell like watermelon naturaly I think I would have noticed," Bulma ask Krillin in a questioning voice.

"What kind of person are we dealing with exactally," I hear the one they call Chi-Chi say. Satisfied with my work I fly off as super sayian to steal something else then head back to our camp. Heading to my room for some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Krillin do you think you could draw the man," I ask thinking about giving more info on the wanted posters.<p>

"Yeah I guess I can try," Krillin replies back to me kind of shepishly grabbing a piece of paper and pencil from his pocket beginning to draw," Here what do you think it actually looks alot like him though I can't his facial features just right I mean a smirk and a scowl not easy," he says finishing his drawing.

"Oh you got to admit for a thief he's not to bad looking though I could go for someone a little cuter," Chi-Chi says admiring the finished drawing.

"Cute he's gorgously hot actually just plain handsome as well if he weren't wearing that weird outfit and if he looks better in real life then I am going to go nuts that he's a thief," I say staring wide eyed at the man with spiky flamlike hair.

"Yamcha better watch out Bulma's got five other guys out there that look much better and Bulma's already planning on getting out of the betrothal," Krillin says laughing.

"As soon as I got one less thing on my mind to be worried about I'll go fix the Yamcha problem," I say smirking at my plan.

"Maybe you could wish those thieves as your betrothed," Chi-Chi suggest sarcastically.

"Well that would solve one or two problems," Krillin says laughing again.

"Let's get some rest we should arrive at the town nearby the old mans house tommorow sometime if we leave early enough," I say pulling out a pillow and blanket and lying down for some sleep which doesn't come very easy I can help but wonder about who the man was he looked fantastic but Krillin says he thinks I smell which I don't get besides he's a thief a weird one but still just that a thief.

The next morining

"Bulma how much further we've been flying all morining," Krillin ask me with a bit of a whine.

"Krillin your the one who does stuff like this for living we only barely know how to fly and that took us four years to learn from you," Chi-Chi practiacally screams at our friend poor Krillin he can't be yelled at he doesn't know how to do anything but stand there. Of course I'll yell at him if he makes me furious enough I will admit but usually I'll end up feeling guilty and apologizing to him.

"We should be arriving in town in just another hour I can't believe how fast this is going we can stop for lunch in town take an hour or two to rest up and be at the old man's house by dinner," I say smiling self satisfied. The hour to the town seemed endless but finally we arrived just in time for lunch.

"Wow Bulma this is so small and cute I never went to more than a few towns outside the palace city I can't believe you guys never thought to bring me on your adventures before," Chi-Chi tells me as she looks in aw at the town.

"I don't see any of our wanted posters though there's should be one of each of our guys on every building," Krillin says looking around I look around myself and noticed he was right not even one which is very unusal.

"Look there's a guy over there maybe he knows where they are," I say walking up to a man with spiky black hair that seems to go in just about every direction I notice his outfit resembles that of our thieves interesting maybe it's some sort of style I have yet to see the man is definately tall but looks rather young actually.

"Hello miss I've never seen you here before or these two your with," the man says as once we reach him.

"Were not from around here were just passing through a way to a friends," I say choosing my words very carefully so not to let him know what were realy doing here.

"Oh that's nice I enjoy my friends as well though most of mine are no longer around I'm kind of new in town just moved here about a month ago with my brother Raditz and cousin Turles, there's also our friend and boss you could say and his younger brother then there's Nappa the most annoying man to ever exsist that's what our boss says my name is Kakarot by the way," the man says introducing him self.

"Nice to meet you Kakarot you didn't say your boss or brother's names," Chi-Chi says with a smile to Kakarot.

"Well his brother is Tarble and francally I shouldn't be saying any of their names with out permission from our boss he's a little tempermental but I don't blame him he's in charge of so much and he's only seventeen of course that and he lost his mother and father a mere two months apart when he was five," Kakarot says.

"Wow that's sad so what's your job," Krillin inquires to the man who seems way too trusting for his own good.

"Not allowed to say I'm sure it's like a right or left hand man position depending on the direction and if were talking the boss's right or the right of the people were facing," Kakarot says with a shrug.

"Really that's interesting would you know what happened to the wanted posters in the town we noticed them in every other town we went too," I ask politely this guy is so trusting he should answer if he knows though it seems like if it involves his boss it's a big no no topic.

"Tarble took them down they never came here and besides he loves the idea of getting them in trouble though I don't see how it'll work out Tarble's rather weird and only twelve of course it's been five years since I was twelve," Kakarot says once again sounding overly trusting.

"Kakarot time for you to get back or we all get punishment," a short looking boy says he looks to be around twelve and to my surprise as he comes closer a bit like our five thieves maybe he's related to them like a young cousin or something he has to be his hair is black and spikey and flamlike just not as much.

"Alright Tarble sorry guys I got to go or it'll be punishment for all of us and the others will blame me Tarble is weaker by me by alot but Nappa he's 29 weaker by some but well he's a lot bigger than me and my cousin Turles not much weaker and my older brother he's stronger though not by much," Kakarot says running off with the twelve year old boy known as Tarble.

"Well that guy was weird way to trusting and he looked terrified more by the thought of punishment than what the others may do to him for getting them in trouble I mean that kid looked scared to death by the thought of punishment," Krillin states once Kakarot has left.

"Now he was so cute too bad we've no reason to go on a search for him Bulma that guy is definately my perfect match he seems sweet and so innocent like he could do absolutly no wrong," Chi-Chi excitedly says.

"No thanks I'm sticking with fixing one of the five hotties," I simply say as if she were suggesting I date him.

"Bulma I love you like a sister but if you so much as even think about taking him I will make your life miserable even if your the princess," Chi-Chi says in a tone that's a little teasing yet almost serious.

"I'll never understand you two that guy was trying to hide something he kept trying the change the subject at the mention of his job or boss," Krillin says suspiciously.

"Well it's not likely a very good one he said he's seventeen he's got to still be in highschool it's probably a job like a grocery store person and his boss is probably the manager his punishment will be time off of their breaks likly and the others will probably shun him," Chi-Chi says as if these things were some of the most obvious solutions in the known universe.

* * *

><p>"Tarble you took too long to retrieve Kakarot I know you had to have been the cause of the problem," I say coldly to my brother to terrify him until he pees his pants which to my disappointment doesn't work.<p>

"Sorry Vegeta I didn't mean to I can't fly as fast as you," Tarble replies with slight tremor in his voice only slight he thinks I only do this to him to be mean, but I don't he's a sayian one of the last and always seemed to be a disgrace, I'm doing this to strengthen him and make him tough to where he won't take insults without throwing his own right back, he may not be a good sayian but by the time he's my age he'll be able to say he's sayian and people will believe it with out a doubt that's why I do this to him.

"You four leave my little sister needs her punishment," I say laughing the others walk off none to happy to miss out but laughing at my insult.

"I'm not a girl Vegeta I'm your brother," Tarble says to me informatively.

"I call you my brother the day you earn it you need to be stronger I can't even say your sayian without people thinking it's a joke we sayians consider every sayian oath brothers once they earn eachothers trust we each have one true oath brother who we put before the others if there be a fight between two you don't have even one regular oath brother yet alone a true one," I say flatly to my brother every sayian alive until it was destroyed became one of mine they trusted that I wouldn't kill my own kind unless necessary not to betray any of them for any reason and it's true. But Tarble the day he was born caused our mother's death they knew then he wouldn't be like me a ruthless cold hearted killer with no emotions a ton of strength and pride. He just didn't seem quite right to them.

"Blood brothers should be more important than oath brothers Vegeta I was born your brother I should matter more," Tarble angerly yells at me.

"Realy that's just it we don't choose blood brothers and no sayian excepts them as their one true brother they must choose over their true oath brother unless they can both truely call eachother brother without the other despising the fact and I do you have no brother oath or none Tarble nor will you ever at your strength," I snarl at my brother.

"I'll show you I'll get an oath brother I'll earn your respect and the others' as well they'll all become my oath brother's and I'll even get a true oath brother," Tarble screams back at me I can't help but smirk at his behavior he's getting there maybe he will make it.

"Well then do so but in order to get there you need strength so let's do just that," I say throughing several punches and kicks at him until he falls unconscious I grab his arm and drag him to the infirmery of my miniture palace it's alot smaller than the one that was on Vegeta-sei a mere fourth the size. Once there I shove him in one of the tanks and activated it.

"How's it going Tarble starting to get angry about all the insults yet," Kakarot ask me coming into the infirmery and looking at Tarble.

"He may just prove sayian yet he actually got angry enough to yell at me he says he's going to get all of you to be oath brothers and a true one he wants me to acknowledge him as my brother but I can't not yet he needs to surpass Nappa he hasn't a clue the rest of you reached super sayian get you three angry enough and you may just go level 2 but never will you surpass me I won't allow it," I say smirking.

"Raditz will like that he needs a new true oath brother they all lost theirs and blood family can't be oath brother's or I'm sure Nappa would be the one who didn't get a new one," Kakarot says with a slight smile.

"Remind me how I chose you to be my true oath brother when we still had an entire planet to choose frome," I ask him chuckling to myself.

"You know that just may be the greatest mystery of the universe Raditz says it's because true oath brother's balance each other out your personality goes in perfect balance with my more relaxed unnaturaly kind one," Kakarot says laughing at the thought.

"Well that likely is true and Tarble would be better for me if not for his pathetic strength and his being a blood realitve," I say spitting out the blood relative with disgust obvious in my voice. The tank beeps and Tarble comes out as soon as the door opens for some reason he seems more prideful as he walks out as if he finally realized who and what he was. I grab my scouter off the table for a proper reading of his power level since sensing doesn't give an exact number 90,000 impressive I may have over worked him maybe I shouldn't have ripped off almost every limb he has except his tail, left arm and ear.

"What's his reading," Kakarot anxiously ask trying to grab the scouter having forgot his.

"90,000 exactally two thousand above Nappa an improvement of twenty thousand I admit I got carried away but I'm sure you know Tarble that despite strength and your being a prince of the sayian race I am the crowned prince the next king and current ruler of the universe I do not tolerate back talk I'll take it on a certain scale but only if you do not yell which you did," I say warning my brother to watch his mouth just wait until he hits pueberty his temper will be so much worse so will his punishments I can't wait.

"Awsome now to go tell Nappa the good news he'll faint or pee his pants maybe both if were lucky," Tarble says grinning as he puts on his boots.

"Careful Tarble your tail isn't trained yet you should train it before going to far," Kakarot says warning him to watch his tail with that Tarble securely wraps it around his waist. We all walk out together and to the spot in the woods Raditz, Nappa and Turles are training together.

"Hey Tarble your alive that's good news," Raditz says a littly sarcastically.

"Congratulations on that kid so how much was your power increase this time two thousand," Turles ask a little more seriously.

"The little runt probably increased her power by two," Nappa says laughing at his joke he's the only one of us who couldn't master the technique of sensing power levels even Tarble had at least done that. The other three gives slight laughs I chuckle a little even this is going to be good.

"Actually Nappa it was an increase of twenty thousand putting me passed you," Tarble says full on laughing like a true sayian a little maniacle when it comes to strength.

"What you have got to be kidding me you guys aren't laughing please tell me it's not true," Nappa all but screams at us all.

"Sad to say but he has surpassed you but look on the bright side chances are he will surpress this power most the time," I say laughing as well we got lucky enough Nappa fainted at my confirmation though he didn't piss his pants.

Well what do you think not bad right but go ahead and tell me what you please you can even tell me it sounds so bad that it seemed like a toddler wrote I honestly do not care yes I know these guys seem way stronger than they should be other than just Vegeta I thought they should all prove strong and I think Tarble and Vegeta are forming a brotherly bond how exciting maybe Vegeta won't pick on him so much and if your wondering why I have Goku or in this Kakarot true oath brothers with Vegeta it's because though Vegeta in million centuries wouldn't admit those two are definately best friends in the series no matter how much Vegeta insults him. Well that's all for now please review.


	3. Guess who

Chapter2 guess who

"Bulma are you sure this will work I mean the dragon balls are all over the world," Krillin skeptically ask me as he flops onto the bed in the old man master Gohan's guest room.

"I think he may be right but hey seven continents seven dragon balls I just can't believe there is a dragon ball on every continent this is not going to be easy," Chi-Chi exclaims thinking of all the possible dangers most likely.

"You two are not backing out on me yet we've got one and have only six more to go," I say to them in the most menacing voice I can manage Krillin starts to sweat severly while Chi-Chi just stands there glaring at me.

"Bulma that's not much of an achievement," Chi-Chi says to me calmly trying to persuade me into giving up and after only two days so not nice.

"You know what those theives aren't going to just stop and I am not letting anyone terroize my planet my parents and I kept Frieza and his family from terrorizing it if we can manage that surely we can manage some of our own kind seriously Frieza was some alien from another planet who was born evil and unbelievably strong," I coldly say to them the looks of guilt on their faces is enough for me to know that they felt bad for giving up already.

"Fine Bulma you win but just remember this you can't protect Earth forever this new ruler of the universe may not see reason into letting us excist like Frieza did this guy could be a million times worse," Krillin warns me with a very serious voice.

"He may be right but who knows he may not be all that bad who ever he is freed the universe he may have just said were under knew management to make sure we don't go out and try to claim it as our own," Chi-Chi says with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Tell you what how about we worry about our problems one at a time no more Frieza, Yamcha or anything else we need to concentrate on catching these thievs by finding the dragon balls," I say yawning I lie down on the bed and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta what are you doing," Tarble curiously ask me as I leave even though I had just gotten back from my borrowing as Kakarot would call it.<p>

"I'm going for a walk I put on my agenda to take a walk tonight after I was done," I say referring to my agenda I make every year to plan my entire year to a certain extent one of the traits I picked up from Frieza. Working for him since five and being one he gives 'special' attention to as in lot's of beatings and being brought into boring business meetings and anything he could think of to keep from training while on the ship. Which was a big mistake I only got stronger from the beatings I gained knowledge about other planets and when I was purging planets I also got stronger. Frieza never did think things through which is why he's dead and I have the universe in my control along with his hover chair those things are way to much fun makes since why he had it. Actually I have all three of them king cold's, cooler's and frieza's, though I don't know what to do with the extra two I'm sure I'll think of something though.

"This is a rather boring walk why did I put on my agenda," I mutter aloud to myself as turn around to head back. It doesn't take me long to get back and what I see I can say is surprising in the least. There sitting in a giant crater on Kakarot's front lawn was a ginyu force pod and looking towards the others I see Jeice is the one who arrived in it.

"Goodaye Vegeta how ya been," Jeice says to me in his austrailian accent which makes no since on account of the fact he's not australlian nobody really knows where he's from but it has got to be somewhere similar to australlia.

"Jeice what are you doing here," I ask a little annoyed.

"Well you know since you became ruler of the universe us members of the ginyu force have been on our vacation but we played a game of rock paper scissors and had a major fight so we played again to see who got to storm off angerly to Earth and I won," Jeice says as if this were obvious I'll never understand them and that obsession of rock paper scissors.

"What makes you think I want you here," I ask him coldly.

"Well you and me always were good friends weren't we mate," Jeice ask hopefully alright he's right he was always annoying but at least he tried to cheer me up after beating and my crew was not present even if he did take part in a few it was understandable as to why he did.

"Fine you can stay but don't think your getting out of chores everyone has to do them," I say to him with a bit of warning in my voice.

"Really Vegeta you mean it thank you so much and Ginyu said you'd prefer he were the one here," Jeice says excitedly.

"Good Jeice you can start with gathering fire wood," Nappa says handing over his pile of wood.

"Nice try Nappa but your not getting out of your chores just be thankful Jeice is redish orangish since for now were not letting any of our presenses openly known for the time being because I'm sure he's more than capable of doing his chores," I say with a smirk obvious on my face.

"Maybe we could work on that I'm sure we could come up with something to help him blend in during our free time," Turles says happily likely from having yet another person to help him with his pranking.

"Well we'll see but for now it's getting rather late it's past midnight and tommorow training is one your just going to absoulutely love," I say smirking as I walk inside and head to my room. I lie down on my bed and stare up at the celing until sleep finaly overcomes me.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the shining bright sun and see that Chi-Chi and Krillin are still asleep. I walk out of the room and into the bathroom to get ready for the day when I return there still fast asleep. "Wake up guys Frieza isn't dead and came to Earth to take the three of us on a vacation to a planet he just sold," I yell into their ears. They both shoot up out of their beds and look around frantically from fear or excitement I don't know but this is hilarious and it doesn't take long for me to find myself laughing.<p>

"Bulma where's Frieza what's this planet like," Chi-Chi ask unable to contain her excitement.

"Wait Frieza's hates us sure he's nice to you but that's more of he's got some sick twisted and dementented plan for you in that head of his I'm sure," Krillin says relaxing a bit more but still looking around.

"Well I lied maybe next time you won't sleep so long and I won't have to wake you up," I say laughing at them.

"Bulma that is not funny you went and got my hopes up over nothing," Chi-Chi scolds me none to happy with me about my prank.

"Alright how about I make it up to you and help you find that guy from town you find so cute," I say to get her to stop glaring at me.

"Bulma if you do that I will love you forever you will be definately be invited to the wedding the second we get engaged," Chi-Chi exclaims and hugging me while jumping up and down. Krillin just stood there shaking his head.

"Your getting ahead of yourselves you don't know the first thing about the guy can you even remember his name," Krillin questions scowling at us.

"Yes his name was Kakrot," Chi-Chi says defensivley.

"Chi-Chi hunny I think it was Carrot," I say thinking a bit about the name.

"It was Kakarot and I don't like him every one has something to hide if they seem perfect," Krillin warns us disapprovingly.

"Who cares let's get going," I say heading out of the little house in the mountains and into the woods wherever the dragon radar led me not ready to start flying yet.

"Bulma where are we going," Krillin ask me bored out of his mind.

"Towards the next dragon ball duh," Chi-Chi answers for me and she couldn't be more right.

"Princess Bulma of Earth it's been a while since I last saw you and your friends here," Jeice one of Frieza's soldiers says to me as he jumps down from a tree.

"What what are you you doing here," I ask stuttering from the fear of him being here.

"Well to make it simple there was a fight between the ginyu force and I came to Earth to ask permission to stay," Jeice says with a smile on his face.

"That doesn't sound like something you would do," Krillin suspicously ask.

"You can't stay no way would we allow you to stay here," Chi-Chi says to him furiously.

"I wasn't here to ask you I already got my permisson from an old friend currently here on Earth," Jeice says to us with a smile on his face.

"From who I rule the planet and I doubt my parents would allow you to stay ok maybe my mom but not my dad," I yell at him.

"Like I said an old friend maybe you know him or some of his employees or brother," Jeice ask us with a slight curiousity in his voice.

"Really what are there names," Krillin suspiciously ask.

"There's Turles, Raditz, Nappa, Kakarot, Tarble and my friend well there all my friends but only one of them is the one to ask," Jeice says with a smile.

"See told you there was something wrong with that Kakarot guy and then that kid Tarble showed up and Kakarot mentioned all of those names," Krillin says satisfied he was right about him not being what he seemed.

"Well no need to be mean to them there actually rather kind Tarble and Kakarot kindest two I ever met in my life Nappa is nothing more than a big oaf," Jeice says happily to us which is starting to weird me out.

"Relax Jeice has always been the nicer of Frieza's men we've met though he's still just that one of Frieza's men," I say a little bit kindly.

"Not anymore those days of working for Frieza are long over," Jeice says smuggly.

"Jeice stop talking to them your not here to meangle you here to do chores and live peacfully until your called back to purging," a menacing voice says from the shadows it walks out to reaveal Black Moon.

"Aw but I love talking to these humans there so easy to scare," Jeice says to him with a whine.

"I don't care and stop calling Tarble my brother how many times do I have to tell you people he's no brother of mine not until I am able to admit it which I'm not doing anytime soon he's weak and pathetic even if he surpassed Nappa he has a way to go still," Black Moon says to Jeice rather annoyed.

"Fine I'll keep my mouth shut now if you need me I'm going to finish setting up our prank for Tarble," Jeice says running off towards the tree he jumped out of.

"Stay away from him and my men exspecially Kakarot and Tarble they are stronger than you can possibly imagine and I don't need you guys making them start to go soft on me," Black Moon says to us in the most menacing voice I have ever heard.

"You don't tell me what to do I'm princess of Earth and I don't like being bossed around," I scream at him which doesn't seem to work for him because he cringes and shoves me onto the ground infuriating me further.

"Never yell at me you pathetic girl," Black Moon says even more menacingly to me. Then he just turns around and walks off talk about rude.

"That guy is a real jerk," Chi-Chi says once he's out of sight and hearing range.

"Thanks I try ok I don't try it comes naturally," he yells back at us from where ever he is.

"Don't forget creepy and what is he doing out it's the middle of the day," Krillin says a little suspicously.

"Something is odd about him I'll give you that but now we know who Kakarot's boss is and that Tarble kid's older brother," I say with a smile.

"Please don't tell me your going to do what I think you are," Krillin ask rather hopefully.

'So Chi-Chi still want a date with that Kakarot guy I mean the jerk said to keep away from him so we don't corrupt him," I say trailing off at the end.

"Oh my gosh yes but do you still want a date with him or the other four thieves," Chi-Chi says happily.

"Nope just him I haven't really seen the other four and right now I just want him," I say conclusivly.

"Girls I'll never understand them what ever happened to don't judge a book by it's cover," Krillin mumbles to himself and aloud to us on the last part.

"Sorry Krillin but when your us and you see a guy who looks extremely muscular and fits every thing else you want in a guy looks wise you forget personality," I say to him with a smile on my face.

"Poor Krillin he's never going to meet the right girl for him obviously," Chi-Chi says in a tone I can't quite decipher it's got a hint of laughter and pity but the third in it I can't tell.

"Blame me Krillin if I like the mysterious bad boy type over prince charming," I say with a laugh.

"So what I like a guy who seems way to trusting it's just how I am," Chi-Chi yells at him.

"Kami help me there losing it," Krillin mumbles to himself.

"How about this we find a way to get our dates if it don't work out you can say I told you so all you want for a month," I say satisfied when he nods his head in agreement to bad not happening I'll prove to him he's wrong.

"Well I guess it could be worse you could be falling for the new ruler of the universe or some of his men but no you just settle for a thief and his employee," Krillin says a little sarcastically.

"I got it how about instead of using the dragon balls to capture him we use them to get us dates with our guys," Chi-Chi suggest happily she is definately love struck.

"Kami do me a favor come down from your look out or at least send piccolo to put their minds off those guys for a while," Krillin mumbles to himself in a pleading tone. I roll my eyes at him even though he isn't looking.

"I love that plan let's start planning your wedding I'm thinking outdoors maybe in the palace gardens," I say excitedly.

"We couldn't have brought Tien or any other guy," Krillin mumbles to himself I guess being the only guy can't be that fun.

"Would you like us to go find Jeice he may want to come," Chi-Chi threatens him.

"No thanks I'll manage I guess," Krillin says a little panicky.

"Well look on the bright side you should have two other guys to hang with on the return trip," I say laughing.

"You humans are so weird and did it occur to you these guys may have girlfriends," Piccolo says landing in front of us.

"Thanks Kami I was losing it," Krillin yells to the sky.

"Wait did Kami say they have girlfriends please tell us they don't," I say panicked.

"Relax they don't but they I can gurantee won't want a thing to do with you two there too prideful and the hot head won't allow Kakarot to date any one if Kakarot wanted to none of them could date with out first asking the one you guys call Black Moon," Piccolo says in a rather annoyed tone.

"Well that is not true no one should let anyone have complete control of there lives," Chi-Chi screams at him.

"Let's put it like this Kakarot his cousin, and brother that kid Tarble and the guy Nappa won't do anything with out his permission they'll put there lives on the line to keep him safe even Jeice believe it or not I could go on with the list forever actually an entire planet gave their lives in attempt to keep him safe," Piccolo says a little bored.

"What makes him so speacial that an entire planet would give their lives for him," I ask a little jealously.

"Not would did as in the planet and it's inhabitants no longer exsist I learned this from Kami who's been listening to their conversations that planet only has six of it inhabitants left alive," Piccolo says sounding more bored by the second.

"Great see Bulma the guy caused a planet extinction and the inhabitants to be majorly endangered," Krillin says to me with a smirk.

"Really alright now who is he what's his name why would anyone do that tell me Piccolo," I say in a very demanding voice.

"That is for him to tell if ever he does and as for your wishes useless you can't catch him that way and no way are you getting your dates use the wish to find the identity of the new ruler of the universe Kami refuses to tell me because apparently your boyfriends know who and where he is," Piccolo says with a sigh.

"Come on Piccolo don't encourage them now there going to start talking wedding plans again," Krillin says with a whine in his voice.

"You know Bulma maybe a double wedding then again what bride would want to spilt the attention," Chi-Chi exclaims at me.

"I got it back to back we can have yours one day and mine the next," I say happy with my idea.

"Look on the bright side Krillin it's only a little crush," Piccolo says to Krillin trying to cheer him up.

"Wait we need to talk baby names now for a girl what do you think I always liked the name Pan," Chi-Chi says happily.

"I love it I always preferred something like maybe Bra or perhaps Bulla," I say thoughtfully.

"Oh brother Piccolo looks like we aren't flying anytime soon so do want to spar because now they've found a log to sit on," Krillin ask Piccolo hopefully.

"Anything to distract myself from that," I hear Piccolo reply.

"So Bulma what about boy names I like the name Gohan that Gohan guy is very nice," Chi-Chi ask me.

"You know why not it sounds perfect for me a boy name would definately be Trunks," I say happily with a smile.

"Alright now we just need our dates then make them fiance's and lastly husbands then we can put these names into further thought," Chi-Chi giggles.

"We should start making the guest list now let's see I think we can figure who the boys would invite Tarble, Raditz, Turles, Nappa and eachother right," I say recalling all the names Kakarot mentioned.

"Yes but what about the other four thieves they may or may not be those three we never met," Chi-Chi points out.

"But two are related to Kakarot and the other I haven't heard anything about him being related to any of them," I point out to her.

"What if they want to invite Jeice," Chi-Chi ask a little worried now.

"So be it if it gets me my hottie he could invite the new ruler of the universe and all the soldiers under the cold empire or what ever it's going to be called now," I say with a smile on my face.

"Your right as long as we get the hotties," Chi-Chi says trailing off into her own thoughts of the weddings I'm sure.

* * *

><p>"Tarble your back already learn anything interesting while on your spying mission," I ask curiously.<p>

"Well you and Kakarot better watch out those girls got MAJOR crushes on you," Tarble says to me informativly.

"How major," Kakarot ask curiously.

"Aw a girl has a crush on my little brother," Raditz says teasingly.

"Look at that our littlest family member is turning heads," Turles says laughing.

"Seems just like yesterday you two were out on other planets having girls line up to see you," Nappa also teases.

"Well it wasn't that far off just their last mission," Jeice says with a laugh.

"We are talking very major there making wedding plans and thinking up baby names," Tarbles says a little shocked.

"What's a wedding," I ask him.

"Heck if I know but something tells me it's something similar to a mating ceremony," Tarble replies.

"Well I figured that," Kakarot says calmly.

"So that's not to major a crush I've heard girls say that one week and want nothing to do with a guy the next," Jeice points out.

"Well let's put at this they said as long as they get you guys they don't care who comes even the new ruler of the universe and the entire cold empire," Tarble says rushing his words a bit.

"Great anything that doesn't sound totally boreing," I ask annoyed.

"Yeah a Namekian showed up and started talking about dragon balls and how they can grant any wish so long as it doesn't change any ones personality or make them do something they really don't want to so long as the their stronger than the dragon," Tarble says excitedly.

"Excellent who wants imortality so the sayian race may live on for ever," I yell happily.

"Imortality for the new ruler of the universe and prince of the entire sayian race," they all cheer even Jeice.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy boys first you got to find all seven dragon balls and summon the enternal dragon," a rather old looking Namekian says popping in from nowhere. We all get into defensive even though he doesn't stand a chance against any of us.

"How did you get here," I demand of the old guy.

"I'm Kami I created the dragon ball's which you speak I live at the look out I watch over all of Earth from there and can here near everything I know you are of the sayian race and the last of your kind," the old namekian simply replies.

"Great now tell me where to find these dragon balls," I demand.

"They are scattered about the planet I'm unsure where you did however have one the four star ball that orange ball you had stolen it is now currently in possesion of the princess and her friends,'' Kami tells them.

"Raditz get that ball at any cost kill them all if you have to except the other namekian and princess," I order my left and or right hand man.

"Why not the namekian or princess," Raditz questions me.

"Vegeta you are very clever indeed how did you know the dragon balls wouldn't work if Piccolo were to be killed," Kami ask me.

"Simple I can feel his ki it's very similar to yours and I'm well aware of the abilities of you Namekians so why risk it and as for the princess well what fun is taking then giving back stuff if you don't have some one after you for it because I doubt anyone else would," I say with a smirk.

"Got it get the dragon ball even if it means killing the two friends of the princess," Raditz says running off.

"Well I must go now," Kami says disappearing again. Not trusting Raditz to not get carried away and accidently kill one of the two because he doesn't got much control of his own strength I follow closely behind.

"Hello there you must be Bulma, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Krillin I have heard alot about you four now I got orders for the dragon ball now hand it over," Raditz says as he comes across them.

"How do you know about the dragon balls," the bald one suspicously ask.

"Well if you must know Tarble was sent to spy on you and heard about them the old Namekian Kami came and told us a little more and that you have the one my boss had stolen and by the way really a crush on Kakarot disgusting," Raditz informs them laughing.

"Kami what is wrong with you why tell them this," Piccolo mumbles to himself.

"Anyways I got orders to get the ball at any cost even if it means killing you so long as I don't touch the namekian don't want to lost the dragon balls now do we," Raditz says with a maniacle laugh I hope he remembers his orders concerning the princess of course he does he wouldn't want to anger me.

"What's your name," the princess ask curiously.

"Raditz older brother of Kakarot eldest son of Bardock," Raditz says telling them the standard introduction for sayians well almost he left out class.

"So this is Raditz you look nothing like your brother and don't seem to have much personality in common," the black haired harpy states.

"Well Kakarot is over trusting but trust me he'd be telling you to hand over the dragon ball if you value your lives just like me," Raditz says to them a little menacingly this is taking to long.

"Raditz I sent you here to get the dragon ball not tell your life story," I say jumping out of the tree I was perched in.

"Ve I mean your um si dang it oh I know sir that'll work sir what are you doing here," Raditz ask me stumbling over what he should call me that won't give anything away.

"Well did you honestly think I wouldn't come watch you could always end up getting to frustrated in kill some one like the Namekian," I say menacingly.

"Why are you spying on us," the princess demands.

"I sent Tarble to do the spying pumpkin," I say teasingly her face goes white and the look on it priceless.

"Sir I'm a little offended if anyone gets frustrated then starts killing it's all of us," Raditz says blankly.

"True and as for why I have people spying on you it's just to much fun no worries though today was the last day then one day trust me you'll know when you'll have people watching your every move twenty four seven," I say with a smirk.

"Really when oh wait I know it's on your agenda," Raditz says with a smug look on his face.

"Hey guys what's up," Turles says coming from out of the woods.

"Turles what are you doing here I never said you could leave your post soldier," I demand then yell at him.

"Sorry but between Tarble, Nappa, Kakarot and Jeice I couldn't take it anymore," Turles replies appologetically.

"Wait this guys their cousin he looks exactally like Kakarot," the princess says pointing between Turles and Raditz.

"Don't remind me I tell you put me, Kakarot and Bardock in a room together that's darkly lit you wouldn't be able to tell us apart except by voice," Turles says annoyed.

"Hey guys having fun," Tarble says walking into the gathering followed closely behind by Kakarot.

"Honestly do I have to give direct orders to stay put," I ask annoyed.

"I gave Jeice and Nappa orders to stay at the encampment watch for intruders," Tarble says happily.

"Why did the of us have to be me and a bunch of bakas," I mumble to myself rather loudly on purpose.

"Well sorry for living," Tarble says to me sarcfastically.

"Kill me now," I say to myself.

"Sorry nobody wants that Tarble would be in charge and well there would also be punishment then there's the fact nobody is strong enough to kill you," Kakarot says with his normal happiness.

"If father weren't dead I'd kill him forgetting himself killed and leaving me stuck in charge of you," I say angerly.

"But then you'd still be stuck with us," Turles points out.

"That's it your pushing it I'm getting angry I haven't had anyone but you guys to take my anger out on since we arrived now hand them over," I yell to them.

"Hand what over," Tarble ask with a gulp.

"Fine I'll rip them off myself," I say frustrated and ripping all four of their right ears from their heads earning myself four screams of pain.

"You just ripped of their ears," Chi-Chi screams as she faints.

"I'm going to be sick," Krillin says passing out at the sight.

"That's disgusting I can regenerate lost limbs on command but humans can never grow theirs back," Piccolo states.

"You know very well nemekian ours can or if you don't you do now," I say with a chuckle.

"Are you insane why rip them off and no ears don't grow back," Bulma screeches at me.

"Shut up you four until those ears are back on your head you got nonstop training and as for you princess the dragon ball," I yell at them all she reluctantly hands it over but I know I scared her enough for her to understand if I ask for she better hand it over.

"Yes sir let's go boys no tanks as usual punishment and sadly a lost ear isn't going to be much strenght gaining but training will be," Tarble says having lost that ear in the past and marches back to camp with the others in tow.

"Consider this your warning never get on my bad side," I say they two that didn't faint stare at me wide eyed and terrified satisfied I head back to camp myself.


	4. a good day

chapter3 a good day

"Chi-Chi wake up that monster is gone," I say to my passed out friend extremely worried.

"It's no use Bulma these two aren't waking soon they did just see a teenager rip off the right ear of four people with what looked like little effort let them rest though we'll likely need somewhere else to camp because I'm not sure if I could take that guy or any of them on sure I felt no ki but obviously he had to have a little and they do have Jeice and well he's not exactally nice," Piccolo says a little angerly I just roll my eyes at him.

"What's going on I had the strangest dream," Chi-Chi says waking up to my relief I sometimes worry she'll faint and never wake up she faints so often it can't be good for her head.

"Take it easy you fainted when the monster that's our thief ripped his friends' ears off," I say suttlely.

"That wasn't a dream no offense Bulma but your boyfriend has anger issues we'll have to work on that maybe send him to a phcyatrist," Chi-Chi says standing up.

"Well he's not my boyfriend only in my head and I'm so breaking up with him in my head for that it was just plain sick," I say to her satisfied with my self.

"Glad to hear that you know Bulma I've said it once and I'll say it again you have really bad taste in boyfriends you know that," Krillin says waking up and hearing what I had said.

"I didn't choose that lieing cheater Yamcha and you know it Krillin," I yell at him defensively.

"Is that the knew excuse your telling everyone to get rid of him Bulma we both know that it's a lie face it you don't like him because you fell in love with those thieves because they are way better at it than Yamcha ever was," Piccolo says to me with a frown.

"So I can't very well go around saying that now can I," I defensively scream at him.

"It is not right Bulma did it ever occur to you what could happen to him if your accusations were to get out to the whole world the boys life would be ruined socially anyways," Kami says popping in from nowhere.

"No I guess I never thought about that but still I do not want to marry Yamcha," I say calmly.

"Did you come to tell us how to get rid of that jerk," Krillin ask hopefully.

"If your refering to the one known to you as Black Moon then no I did not I am simply here to inform you that is best to leave them alone Piccolo was not lieing when he said none of them would take interest in you they are loyal to him and very prideful none as much as him but all the same," Kami calmly informs us.

"Oh I get it they're forming some sort of plan to over throw Bulma and her family well forget it not happen," Chi-Chi screams.

"Trust me not even close in a way they already did none of you realize it yet," Kami says with a small frown.

"What secrets about them are you hiding it's starting to get on my nerves now talk," Piccolo threatenly says.

"Remember young ones curiousity is what killed the saiyan," Kami says giving a slight chuckle.

"Cat curiousity is what killed the cat what's a saiyan anyways," I yell at him.

"Saiyan cat what difference does it make they are both very curious creatures indeed," Kami says with a smile.

"Hey your still here and I heard that Kami watch we wouldn't want a saiyan hearing that it'll be your head sooner or later," Jeice says walking over to us.

"Well I don't want that my apologies then oh and when you go back tell your boss about the dragon radar it tracks dragon balls to get there exact location Bulma should have it," Kami says disappearing back to the look out.

"Damn it Kami did you rent your brain out to someone," Krillin shouts frustratedly.

"Interesting I may just take that myself then again their pride wouldn't allow them to find dragon balls based on a machine that knows where they are," Jeice says walking away.

"Weird Bulma I got the perfect idea why not wish away your guys anger issues maybe the dragon could make an acception for the princess of earth," Chi-Chi says happily.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I'm back that old Namekian came to tell me the human princess has a device that shows exact location of the dragon balls and that one is one each of this planets continents," Jeice says walking in from his chores.<p>

"Excellent they can fetch just about all of them for us and we'll only have to take them we only need to have one which we do they'll come for it sooner or later," I say with a smirk.

"Immortality will be ours before you know it," Turles says a little evily.

"It could be a while though you just never know," Kakarot reminds us.

"Not to be downer but what exactally do you plan on doing while there gone," Tarble ask curiously I don't see the downer part of that but he's not exactally normal.

"Well I thought we'd go meet the King and Queen sometime, have Jeice let his presence be known and in order to give them a big surprise and terrify them we'll be staying at the palace for a week and be there when they arrive back from there search," I say thinking over what to do it'll probably change my yearly schedule some but it's not that bad.

"Really that sounds fun," Nappa says excitedly.

"Vegeta I know that there is no way this can't all be done by the end of the month," Jeice says with doubtful look on his face.

"Relax those are just some things I'll come up with some more but for now it seems to be getting late so I'm off you guys get to bed tomorrow the fun begins," I say powering up to super sayian and returning my last stolen itom in less than ten minutes then go level to and head to the palace. This place is surrounded with guards to easy they won't even know I'm there. I fly right into the princess's suite and look around until I find what I'm looking for her crown and this won't be returned tomorrow no way will she know it's missing to easy.

"Who's in there," I hear a voice call from outside the door odd they couldn't have heard me there are no cameras maybe a few of these humans can sense power levels like me I can't surpress mine to greatly like this.

"Good now I don't have to go find some one I am yellow moon I think or is it golden oh well just letting you know I'll be taking this chair here no worries though it'll be brought back tomorrow," I say lieing about what I'm taking but no matter I quickly grab the crown and head back to camp. Once I land I put the crown on a table in the library and float up the steps to my room on the fourth floor. I head straight for my bed and lie down and slowly drift off to sleep a smirk on my face.

The Next Morning

"Alright men up and at'em we got work to do," I yell from the center of our encampment.

"Vegeta must you yell it hurts," Kakarot says with a whine.

"Would you prefer the more fun wake up calls because trust me Frieza taught me well when he had me help," I say with a chuckle.

"No thanks were good last thing we need is that," Turles says panicked.

"Seriously I still got a few issues about fire," Jeice says walking out.

"I didn't realize he gave wake up calls to the ginyu force," Raditz says bluntly.

"I heard he even gave Cooler one once when he was visiting and King Cold and Frieza were all supposed to have a meeting and he wouldn't get up in time," Tarble says smirking.

"Cooler would have been pissed," Nappa says laughing I roll my eyes at the two of them.

"Yes I was there Cooler is not a morning person he almost got my tail," I say laughing at the memory myself.

"Right now what are we doing," Kakarot ask getting to the point.

"Chores I want them done in half an hour we got a trip to take and no breakfast until there done," I say heading inside to get my own breakfast.

"No breakfast Vegeta your trying to kill us," they all say simutaniously well minus Jeice.

"The sooner we get done the sooner we eat so let's get to work mates," I hear Jeice say as I shut the door. Ten minutes later Tarble, Kakarot and Jeice walk in probably finished with chores.

"All done sir now may we pleeeaaaaaaaase go eat breakfast," Kakarot begs.

"Kakarot saiyans don't say that word I or beg but yes you may go eat," I say to them dismissively with that they are out of their and at their own homes for breakfast I'm sure. Thirty minutes after that all chores are done and every saiyan is fed.

"So what are we doing Prince Vegeta," Nappa ask curiously.

"Well we are walking to the palace to meet the king and queen Jeice they are not to know yet that your with us so until I send for you your in charge around the camp protect it well and wait to be summond and with that fair well alright men follow my lead were going through several towns and I want you to act like you would if we were on Vegeta-sei so no fighting, ignore everyone and you know the rest," I say walking out of our campsite and towards the nearest town.

"Sir yes sir," I hear them all say behind me. We stop around ten thirty for brunch then start heading for the palace again. We arrive at the palace thirty minutes before noon or better known to us saiyans lunch.

"Are we going to eat with them Vegeta," Kakarot ask hopefully as we reach the palace gates.

"Of course Kakarot patience," I say with a smirk.

"He's right first we must get in there," Tarble says pointing at the guards outside the gates.

"There are more inside the gates and inside the palace from the ki signals I'm feeling but some are likely servants," Raditz says informatively.

"I'm well aware I stopped by last night to see what we have to get passed it should be easy enough," I say with a smirk as I walk right up to the guards at the entrance to the gates.

"Hault who are you what are you here for," the one on the right says putting his pathetic gun infront of me.

"Now no need for that I'm here for a meeting with the king and queen didn't some one infrom you that some soilders were supposed to be coming today," I say questionly I can't help but smirk.

"We have heard no such thing and would have been told if it were true," the one on the left says.

"Your not even in uniform," the first one points out.

"Do you expect us to come dressed in uniform for something such as a meeting," I ask them as politely as I can.

"Very well you may pass," the second says and with that were headed to the doors of the palace it's self.

"You think they would have at least given us an escort how rude," Tarble say with a sarcastic pout.

"Maybe we can get one from the next ones," Raditz says with a smile. These guards are not much different from the last but eventually I convince them and Turles playing his act got us a servant as an escort from the female guard on the right. I am not one to stoop so low as to try and charm my way to an escort.

"You guys are rather young to be in the army your all eighteen I can see this one must be much older but the rest of you look to be eighteen exact except him he seems no more than eleven," the servent girl escorting us says.

"We are all of age to be in the army," I say calmly stupid Earth and it's age restrictions on most things.

"Trust me on that," Tarble says with a smirk.

"You know you two look a little like those thieves you know that," the servent says so she's seen the knew posters probably no matter humans are so gullible.

"I can assure you me and my younger brother are no thieves," I say with a smirk of my own.

"Well here we are I'll go in and announce your arrival," the servant says walking through two large doors.

"I like it here it's rather cute," Tarble says with a laugh.

"It's like half the size of the Vegeta-sei palace," Turles says looking around watching for listening ears.

"Yes well I'm unimpressed," I say just then the servent walks out.

"The King and Queen will see you now though they don't recall any scheduled meetings they must have forgot to write it down," the servent says as she comes out and walks away. I open the doors and walk in followed closely by the others.

"Hello I don't now what is this meeting about," King Briefs ask his question directed at Nappa probably thinks the oaf is in charge.

"Don't ask us we weren't informed," Raditz says with a frown.

"Well how do you know what your meetings supposed to discuss," Queen Briefs ask.

"You missunderstood my older brother we do not know but our leader does," Kakarot says indicating towards me.

"Really you seem rather young to be a leader and infact some of you seem to young to even be in the army," King Briefs says suspsiouly.

"Well no we are not to young were all members of an army but that is not what were here for," I say with a smirk on my face.

"I hope it's food because I'm getting hungry," Turles says a little hopefully.

"You'll have to excuse my men they have rather large appetites," I say chuckleing.

"If you aren't here to discuss the army what are you here for dearies," Queen Briefs ask much to my displeasure.

"Knowing him he could be here to just say this and be on his way," Tarble says laughing a little.

"Hold your tongue soldier you may be my brother but that does not grant you permission to laugh," I snarl at him he immediatly shuts up and stands still.

"Not to be rude or anything but it looks like most of your friends are missing half their ears," Queen Briefs says happily pointing that out to me.

"Yes I'm well aware of that no worries the other half should be back soon," I say chuckeling.

"Sir can we get to the point I'm hungry," Nappa says whining.

"Your more than welcome to join us for lunch in a bit it's not as much fun without Bulma and all her friends but she and two friends left a few days ago," Queen Briefs says bubbily.

"Yes I'm well aware she's on a hunt for the dragon balls what she'll use them for I'm not sure I hear she can't make up here mind," I say laughing at the thought quietly though as to not draw to much attention to myself.

"I wasn't aware word was getting out about what she's doing or that dragon balls even exist excuse me but I don't believe we've been told your names yet," King Briefs says suspisciously.

"Right of course the tall one would be Nappa, the two look alikes are cousins Kakarot and Turles, Kakarot is the paler of the two, the one with the long hair is Raditz brother of Kakarot, this is Tarble my younger brother and I'm Vegeta," I say introducing everyone myself included.

"Well those are rather unusall names rather clever actually," Queen Briefs says happily.

"Right now it seems to be lunch time so let's finish this discussion there," King Briefs says getting up and leading the way.

"Good idea I'm sure Bulma's other friends Tien, Chioutzue, and Yamcha would love to meet you guys," Queen Briefs says as she walks behind the king we follow pursuit until we reach the dinning hall the king and queen take their seats and she gestures for us to take seats at the table I sit at the right of the king Tarble on the left Kakarot next to me Raditz next to tarble, Turles next to Kakarot and Nappa next to Turles. Once we're all seated three other's walk in with looks of complete shock on each of their faces and take the empty seats all but the one with the scar on his face in the shape of an x he walks to where I am.

"Your in my seat," he cooly says I roll my eyes.

"I don't know who you are but I'm a hundred percent sure this is not your seat today," I say even more cooly to him which has a little effect on him but I can tell he's trying not to show it.

"Yamcha dear it's alright it's just one meal why don't you take a seat in the empty chair," Queen Briefs ask politely.

"So what brings you guys here," the one with three eyes ask as the food is brought out and served.

"None of your concern Kakarot don't shove all the food on your plate there isn't much here we'll eat some more when we get back," I say with warning in my voice.

"Yes sir sorry I was just well hungry," Kakarot says appologetically.

"None sense we have plenty of food we can always have more brought out eat until your stuffed," Queen Briefs says grinning and with that we all fill our plates leaving no food on the table.

"You don't need to take more than you can eat," the one they called Yamcha says angerly.

"E int is s ls," Kakarot says through a mouthful of food getting food every where as he stuffs his face all sayians eat fast but he's the only one I'm sure who can't get it all in the mouth.

"Kakarot don't talk with your mouthful," I order him shoving some more food into my own mouth.

"What my brother was trying to say is we didn't take more food than we can eat it's less," Raditz says between mouthfuls of food as more food is brought out. The humans quickly take their fill of the food before we finish off our plates. Once we do we quickly refill them and start digging in again. After five minutes we've eaten enough to finally fill all of us up.

"My you were not kidding when you said your friends have quite the appetites," Queen Briefs says looking at all our dirty plates. The other humans just stare at us mouths slightly agape.

"That food was really good," Kakarot says patting his stomach.

"I wasn't aware any got into your mouth Kakarot your the only person I know who eats at that speed and can't keep it all in," Turles says with a slight laugh.

"Hey you eat the same speed I do," Kakarot says defensively.

"You still don't get it all in your mouth," Tarble says with a frown.

"How did you guys eat so much so fast," the three eyed one ask.

"It's just how we eat naturally," Raditz says rather bored.

"That is anything but natural," Yamcha exclaims.

"Now boys don't be rude to our guest understand Tien, Yamcha," Queen Briefs says to three eyes and scar face.

"Yes your majesty," they both reply.

"So now that nobody has food on their mind what brings you boys to the palace," King Briefs ask.

"Beats me as far as I knew we were giving introductions," Kakarot says in a clueless tone.

"Let me think on that well for one we were bored, they all managed to do their chores and since Nappa, Raditz and Turles usally can't do so I thought I'd reward them," I say thinking about some of the reasons were here the minor ones of course.

"Hey we got them done and early in the day because we couldn't eat breakfast if we didn't," Raditz points out.

"Yes something I should have thought up long ago you got your breakfast, brunch and just finished lunch does it really matter," I say in a bored tone.

"So you guys came here for no real reason," Tien states rather than ask.

"Of course we did but why discuss boring things I much rather talk about myself any one else," I say a little sarcastically.

"Wow self centered much," Yamcha ask annoyed in his tone.

"No I'm more along the lines of selfish Kakarot tell them three facts about your self ones I had ordered you originally to keep quiet," I say with a smirk.

"Really cool um well I was born a low class, I've worked in the army for years, and my power level is um I forgot," Kakarot says thinking a bit.

"1,500,000 Kakarot try not to forget Raditz how about you," I say to them.

"I was born third class, I also have been in the army for years and my power level is 5000 above Kakarots," Raditz says informatively I nod my head in approval.

"Turles your turn," I say gesturing towards him.

"My stats are the same as Raditz's," Turles says simply.

"Very well and Nappa," I ask pointing to him.

"I was born and still am an elite, I too have been the army for years and I have a power level of 72 thousand I think I'm not good at math I was determining mine purely based on how much stronger I was than Tarble," Nappa says angerly.

"Not the best way to keep track but all well Tarble how about you," I say a smirk on my face.

"I was born a super elite dispite my low class power level, I've never met my parents and I'm younger brother of Vegeta no matter how many times he denies it," Tarble says happily.

"I won't deny you that for once your past Nappa in strength at 90thousand now it's safe to say I will not deny my relation to you," I say to him with a small smile only there long enough for him to see.

"Interesting but what are the classes, and power levels and how could all of you been in the army for years," Queen Briefs asks us.

"Well then I guess it's my turn I am Vegeta for those of you who do not know Prince of the sayian race and Vegeta-sei, I was born super elite and with the power level of one we determine class by power level which is how strong you are I've been in the saiyan army since I was two months old I sereved Frieza from the age of five to the point he died my power level is 2billion," I say calmly with a very serious look on my face.

"Lord Frieza your one of his men you don't look like the type," Queen Briefs says.

"Is this a prank did Bulma send you here," Yamcha ask suspiciously.

"No Bulma hasn't a clue were here as far as she know's were somewhere camped in the woods," I say a smirk on my face.

"This isn't a joke the six of us are not human our appetites are a trait of our race as is our hair and eye color," Kakarot says in the most serious tone he can muster.

"Now Kakarot don't forget the tails humans don't have them it'd be terrible if they did," Turles says smirking.

"Yes our tails as well you'll just love the effects of them during the full moon," I say with a laugh.

"Why what do they do," Queen Briefs ask curiously.

* * *

><p>A.N. Ha you weren't expecting that were ya Vegeta's revealing so much about them surprisingly but are they going to tell bulma will they reveal more about the tails will anyone believe them is Vegeta going to reveal more bigger secrets find out next chapter but I warn you some questions here I don't know yet I'm debating with that being said REVIEW PLEASE<p> 


	5. a bad day

Chapter4 a bad day

"The effects are a bit much for mere humans to comprehend let's just say that it brings out the more animalistic side in a sayian," I say with a smirk on my face.

"You expect us to believe anything you say," Yamcha snarls at me.

"Earthlings are rather gullible I see your point but don't say I didn't warn you never allow a sayian to look at the full moon we can be quite dangerous," Turles says chuckeling.

"Now I know some one said something about us being even bigger pains in the ass under the full moon," Tarble says smirking.

"Wasn't that Frieza," Kakarot says none to seriously.

"Yes I believe his words were and I qoute you filthy sayian monkeys always are pains in the ass but in the full moon your ten times worse much bigger pains in the ass," Raditz says laughing.

"Remember the time Zarbon ran looking for Frieza because we decided to go on a rampage and kill anyone we disliked," Nappa says cracking up with laughter.

"Who could forget he pissed himself twice," I say laughing as well.

"Zarbon I know him he's quite nice and so handsome," Queen Briefs says happily.

"I remember Frieza once saying something about monkeys on a rampage killing his men he said his pet monkey started it and is very tempermental," King Briefs says this sentence angers me of course.

"I am not a monkey and I'm not Frieza's pet and most certainly not tempermental," I shout at them.

"Vegeta it's alright we know your not Frieza's pet or a monkey Frieza is just stupid and all sayians can be tempermental," Kakarot says trying to calm me down.

"If you'll excuse us I believe it would be best for us to leave we must get back to training come on brother you can kick my butt until evening meal and kakarot's after that until dinner," Tarble says to get me to leave and it's way to great of a temptation so I follow behind him and head back to our camp. Idiotic humans pissing me off I should just blow this miserable planet up.

"Oh and make sure as far as the princess and her other friends know we were never here and aren't on earth don't want her knowing what we are now do we it'd take the fun out of annoying her because then she'd more likely be terrified if not already so not a syllable of all this is to be breathed or else you'll have very angery saiyans understand," I yell to them before they are out of hearing range.

* * *

><p>"Bulma would you two stop talking about those guys why Chi-Chi did you suggest fixing his anger issues not that it's possible he seems way to angery for that besides sense his ki next time it's nothing short of evil more along the lines of pure evil," Krillin yells at us in attempt to get us to stop talking about wedding plans again.<p>

"You heard Kami he wants you two to stay away likely for your safety and he's right there friends with Jeice which more than likely means they've had contact with other members of Frieza's army and the cold empire," Piccolo says in a warning tone.

"What does Kami know he's just terrified of Jeice," I yell back at him.

"Are we almost to London I want the dragon ball because sooner or later we have to go for the one the hotties have," Chi-Chi exclaims excitedly.

"Yup not much farther and after that we have to collect the other five it's back to them and the last one which will prove difficult I can get a reading on it anywhere in the world," I say glancing at the radar which give no indication of the four star ball.

"Man I forgot we'll have to go back to them Piccolo we got alot of training to get in if we're getting the ball just to be safe those guys gave off literaly no energy," Krillin says a little worriedly.

"I'm aware and your right best to gain some strength and be proven wrong than none at all and proven right," Piccolo calmly says.

"Your wasting your time me and Chi-Chi can flirt it out of them who knows if come close enough to a meal time we could offer to pay for it in exchange for the ball or have Chi-Chi cook," I say happily.

"Cook please remember your mothers advice on guys you want a guy to love you forever give him lots of fantastic food and never be out done by anyone," Chi-Chi says reminding of what my mother thinks about men and their food.

"I should have just told you they have girlfriends," Piccolo mumbles to himself.

"What do you think would be the best way to get the dragon ball and win them over," I ask curiously.

"Just pay for the food please," Krillin says pleadingly.

"Actually Kami did mention something about their appetites he said something about never seeing six men with the appetites of six very large armies," Piccolo says chuckeling to himself I so do not get that it's just can't be possible.

"I think he really did rent out his brain but to be on the safe side Chi-Chi prepare to cook the best food you ever have to get your date with Kakarot and mine with Black Moon," I say with a smile on my face.

"Now what part of what I said did you not understand no matter they won't just trust the food you guys make to not be poisoned then again they don't usually seen to check it only around Jeice he's the only one of them who may actually attempt it besides other than them he's the only one who knows what poisonous to them," Kami says popping infront of us I never knew Kami could fly but seeing as were two thousand feet off the ground he can.

"We do not care seeing how it's seems you've lost your mind we find it hard to believe," I say menacingly to him.

"It's true believe me just yesterday one of them ate rat poisoning because he lost a bet and what did he do he not only ate it he ate three pounds of it and he's not even showing signs of illness today or yesterday," Kami says a look of pure amazement on his face.

"He probably didn't eat real rat poisoning," Chi-Chi says trying to convince Kami otherwise.

"Well I must be going if they find out I've been telling you about them when obviously they want themselves kept on a down low they will kill dragon balls or not," Kami says right before he disappears again.

"He is getting very weird Piccolo I think he's finally hit the age where all old people lose their minds," I say with a laugh.

"Great my other half is a lunitic," Piccolo says sarcastically.

"Come on Bulma forget him let's get back to wedding plans you know I don't know their last names this is terrible what if it doesn't go well with Chi-Chi or your guy's last name is going to go with Bulma," Chi-Chi says a little paniked.

"Well just ask them next time we run into them which may be a while since they say we get a break before they watch our every move," Krillin shouts angerly.

"I don't like the idea of being spied," Piccolo says flatly.

"Is it technically spying if we know they are there and they know we know,"Chi-Chi ask a little skeptically.

"Hey I see the Dragon Ball," Krillin shouts flying down towards the big ben clock and grabbing it off the top before flying back to us.

"Yes one down five to go then we get to see the royal jerk who is hot," I say with a triumphant smile.

"Wow Bulma already giving him the title of royalty or is this just one of those cases to where there is nobody that's more of a jerk," Chi-Chi ask with a smile.

"You know a little a both I think no matter though it's off to Lima Peru," I say with a smile looking at the dragon radar.

"Wouldn't be easier to get the one in Tokeyo, then australlia, antartica,africa,then peru and lastly the us which we just left," Krillin ask skeptically.

"You know we should have went straight to peru after getting the other stolen but all well, tokeyo it is, then africa, after that astrallia," I say thinking about what he said.

"Bulma I got the perfect plan to speed things up we need really to find four others before going after the four star ball so why not make it quicker by splitting up Piccolo doesn't get that cold and can go to Antartica," Chi-Chi says forming a plan to make it faster that I catch on to not after that.

"Right Krillin you can go to peru, Chi-Chi australlia and I can go to Tokeyo once we find the dragon ball we can meet up at the look out then head off in search of the four star ball and the hotties right after getting the one in africa," I say enthusitaicly this could speed things up tremendously and I won't have to freeze my ass off in antartica where it's below zero all year long.

"I guess we can do that but you two have to call my cell phone at the first sign of trouble," Krillin says worriedly.

"Fine we can do that now let's split up," I say excitedly Piccolo takes off full speed which I can't see towards antartica,Krillin towards Peru and me and Chi-Chi fly towards are dircetions together since ours aren't to far apart really.

"Now that we don't have to listen to their complaints we can finish wedding plans we need to make up our halves of the guest list," Chi-Chi says thoughtfully.

"We should invite the same people since we got all the same friends though my dad will likely invite all his business partners," I say with excitement in my voice.

"Let's see let's just invite everyone we know except Yamcha of course," Chi-Chi says making sure to point out that Yamcha wouldn't be a good idea then again.

"Actually he's not that bad of a friend and it'd be pure torture for him to see me getting married to someone else," I say smirking evily at the thought of what his face may look like I can't help but start laughing.

"Bulma you are evil no wonder you love the thief," Chi-Chi says laughing too. We continue flying for a few hours laughing about Yamcha and how devistated he's going to be up until we reach Australlia.

"By Chi-Chi see you at the look out I'll try not to take to long in Tokeyo," I say giving her a hug before taking off again.

"By Bulma be careful do not get drunk either," Chi-Chi yells to me before I get to far away. Yeah right not happening I'm way underage by like five years and be careful that's a laugh I'll run into danger the second I land most likely, but it's not like I can't handle myself very few humans can use ki sure mines only twenty, but the average human is at five so nothing could realy hurt her except a gun of course not even the z fighters can do anything if one is fired at them and that's counting piccolo. Frieza caught a bullet once he said it was easy because he can move at such a fast speed with his speed and strength he can also see one so of course he caught it he's just freaky like that.

flashback

Frieza just stands there chuckeling to himself holding a bullet in his hand a bullet I just fired out of a gun."Silly human princess with my speed I can catch whatever I can see just about and with my strength I can see a bullet coming I told you your best gun would be no match for me," he says full on laughing now.

"That's amazing but I think I'll eventually get one too fast for you even if it does no damage," I say with a smile on my face.

"I don't doubt that but I'll truely be impressed if you can get one past my monkey's I'll never admit it to them but since they naturally have the reflexes to catch any bullet from birth they are far better at this sort of thing but don't let them know I said that It'll go to their heads and they are much to prideful as it is," Frieza says laughing to himself this just confuses me he told me before about having six monkeys one he kept as a pet that he rarely lets out of his sight and how they're rather strong compared to humans which always confused but this is just all the more confusing, I wonder what planet monkeys like that could come from I'll have to look into it or I guess I could always ask.

"Where did you get these monkeys the ones on earth aren't anything like you say yours are," I ask hopefully.

"Mine are the last of their kind only those six princess their planet was blown up by me and well I went to collect something before blowing it up and decided to take the monkeys as well only those six if I took all the monkeys well blowing up the planet would have been pointless," Frieza says in response with a smile.

"I thought you prefer to sell your planets," I ask him with a confused look on my face.

"Usually I do dear princess it's a shame really if I just purged it I could have gotten a good price but no couldn't do that all their strength together all attacking at once could have proven dangerous I took their prince the king gave permisson they were none to happy about honestly it would've been only a year then what they try to attack me to get him back before he really even was gone. So of course I blew them and the planet up and took the prince into the army permanetly," Frieza cooly finishes smiling at the memory of that day.

"So you have a prince and six monkeys from a planet that no longer exist," I say a little questionly.

"That's right in a way now what do you say we go enjoy dinner with your parents," Frieza says smiling at me as he walks inside to the palace he is a monster but he seems to be nice to me too nice I wonder if he plans on taking me into his army one day like he did that prince. I laugh to myself that'll be the day but right now I likely won't be what would he want a ten year old human girl on his ship for anyways I'm not that strong anyways.

end flashback

I laugh to myself at the memory if Frieza was ever planning on taking me off planet like he did that poor prince well not happening now it's been six years since I had that conversation and now Frieza is dead which he should be. He killed thousands or maybe millions of races and destroyed a planet and took their prince with him he deserves to be dead. I start to decend once I reach Tokeyo once I land I look at the dragon radar seems to be somewhere around here.

"Hey what's a pretty young girl such as yourself doing in a big city like this alone," a man says grabbing my arm I calmly turn around to see a guy in about his thirties standing there the smell of alchol strong on his breath I just roll my eyes.

"I suggest you let go of me I more than capable of beating your drunk ass into a pulp or having you arrested options yours really," I say with a smirk on my face he doesn't back down of course. I throw a punch at him but it never makes contact I turn around again to see another drunk holding my other arm must be friends. Well I can always kick them away since I can't use my arms now. Right as I'm about to kick another grabs my leg ok that's going to far. Now I can't kick them or call Krillin yeah just call this is so helpful when your unable to get your phone now I'm surrounded by three drunk guys that are probably going to rape me. Last time we split up by ourselves next time groups of at least two.

"Your quite feisty aren't ya," the one who grabbed my leg says tying a rope around my ankles so I can't run. The second guy is tying my hands together behind my back and the first one is holding me as still as he can. Kami help me tell piccolo anyone even Yamcha just get me out of this. I wish I could scream but it would seem at somepoint while a wasn't paying attention the gagged me so I can't scream or if I do it'll be muffled I'm doomed.

"You three you got to the count of three to let her go or your going to regret it," a voice says wait I know that from somewhere Tarble what's he doing here he's not supposed to be spying on me what do I care I'm saved if he can't get rid of them he can at least go for the police.

"What do you plan to do about it kid," the first guy says smuggly.

"I can easily kill the three of you and I'll make this clear my brother is just up there atop the building he said I can handle this but with my injuries I may not be able to if he see's reason to he'll come down and kill you himself your choice," Tarble says I turn around once again the best I can until I see him and what I see is unbelievable he's missing an arm and his ear is still gone he looks like he should be near dead but no he's here threatening to kill them. Wait did he say Black Moon is here on top of a building way to be in a spot close by well he is said to be extremely fast.

"Yeah right kid you look at your self lately you stand no chance," the second man says with a smile on his face.

"Hand her over or your going to regret it," Tarble cooly says when they don't move he comes over and punches one of them in the face I laugh as best I can coolest twelve year old ever. Spoke too soon I guess one of them pulls out a gun and aims it at him I close my eyes waiting to hear it go off and the scream to follow but I never do. I open my eyes to see none other than Black Moon standing there scowling.

"Listen here never ever point a gun at my younger brother exspecially when he's missing an arm and the other is broken thanks to you guys, now drop the gun and release the gun or else," Black Moon says in a menacing voice he has me beat in menacing voice by like ten million I don't see how he can sound so terrifying but it doesn't matter these guys are to drunk to know that he's being serious anyone sober would have fled from that voice.

"Why don't you make us," the one holding the gun says firing it at him I close my eyes but hear no scream he must have missed then I hear the scream three from the guys who captured me. I open my eyes and see him standing there bullet in hand he caught it that can't be possible it just isn't sure there was Frieza but he was so strong.

"Now no need to go and hurt my ears with your pathetic screams," Black Moon says walking up to the third of the men and punching him the face I hear a loud crack and the man falls to the ground limp and dead. Black Moon cracks his knuckles and does the same to the second man this causes the first attacker to drop me and run but he doesn't get far before Black Moon catches up and snaps his neck as well this guy is unbelievable. He turns around and walks back to where me and Tarble are.

"Thanks brother I don't think I would have been able to catch that bullet if they shot at me not in the state I am now," Tarble says to his older brother a frown on his face. He justs nods his head and comes over to ungag me.

"Thank you for saving me," I meeky say to them terror obvious in my voice.

"Don't thank the monster girl, Kakarot get over here I don't care if your eating Tarble is not going back on his own not in without an arm to use for self defense I know no your injured as well fine send Turles instead," Black Moon says first to me then pushes a button on the weird device he's wearing over his eye I never noticed that before weird. He starts talking into it must be some sort of communication device though I've never seen one like that before.

"Hey have fun must have three dead guys always spells fun," Turles says coming around a corner.

"Not really no but all well take Tarble while I untie the girl," Black Moon says to turles turning his attention to the ropes I'm bound with he doesn't even try to untie them like he said he just merely rips the ropes with out even a knife this guy is freakishly strong.

"Thanks," I say again a little louder this time than the last.

"You really don't pay much attention do you I said don't thank the monster which is what I am," he says smirking at me.

"I doubt that a monster would never admit to being one," I say with a small smile.

"Right let's go obviously you can't be left alone and since it's getting late you won't be finding the dragon ball tonight," he says pulling me up off of the ground.

"I know that I was going to go find a hotel to check into," I say defensivly since it sounded like he was calling me dumb in a way.

"Not happening you can camp with me and my men for the night and continue your search in the morning," he says calmly to me in a tone saying he's not giving an option.

"No thanks I just need a hotel I'll be fine honestly wait a minute what are you doing here you said you were going to stop spying on me and my friends," I say a little angerly.

"Not spying if that's what you think I was here on my business and noticed you were being followed by that guy I ordered the rest of my men to come and stay near by and told Tarble to go rescue you when they had you tied up," he says a smirk on his face.

"Wait you knew I was going to need help then why wait so long," I ask annoyed.

"What fun is that I like to have a little fun now let's go," he says to me boredly I roll my eyes and pick up my bag with my capsules and the five star dragon ball in it along with the dragon radar.

"Fine since obviously you won't listen wich way to we go," I ask making my annoyance obvious in my voice he just chuckels.

"This way I highly doubt you'll be able to keep up," he says pointing west. We'll see about that but maybe letting him no I can fly won't be the best idea then again maybe it'd make him thinking about laughing at me.

"I think I can handle that," I say deciding to show him I can fly by floating into the air his reaction is not what I expected in the least.

"Well I was going to walk but if you rather fly you still stand no chance if you thought I didn't know you can fly then your not all that smart after all and here I thought your supposed to be a genius at least that's what Jeice says Frieza told him," he says laughing at me which makes me angry.

"I am a genius," I yell at him.

"Alright then let's go maybe I'll believe you if you can figure out our encampments coordinates," he says grabing me by the waist and pulling me into him a little too close if you ask me but hey I'm so not complaining. I roll my eyes then he does something I don't expect he floats into the air and takes off he flys fast this unbelievably fast actual. Ten minutes later he lands in a spot in the woods, I look around the woods these look familiar then I realize there the ones from where we ran into him during the daylight. He puts me down and grabs my arm leading me to their camp.

"You don't have to pull my arm I think I'll be able to walk there on my own thank you," I say a little sarcastically this just causes him to laugh.

"Woman you could spend years trying but unless your with me or one of my men there is no way you could even see camp Jeice only found it because he recognizes the technology and his ship landed in Kakarots front lawn," he says laughing not letting go of my arm. I just follow behind then he stops I don't see why though.

"Why'd you stop," I question.

"We're here," he says with a smirk.

"I don't see anything," I say looking around.

"Good it means technology is doing it's job," he says pulling me forward a bit and what I see now amazes me alot.

* * *

><p>A.N. How do like that one please review! Bulma is once again getting herself in a dangerous situation You know I think I surprised my self a bit there today I decided to just wing the chapter and it doesn't seem half bad. I wonder if Bulma learned a lesson about wondering into big cities at night alone doubtful. I made the first stop they took London England because my older brother is named London and I thought it'd be funny as for the rest well that's all random and the reason this is mostly Bulma pov is because last chapter was mostly vegeta and I though this would even it out a bit all this being said REVIEW PLEASE :) if you do i may update faster jk i'll update as often as I can because I have no life all my friends are always doing sports and I got a doctor banding me from those for life not that I want you guys to feel sorry for me I got enough people to do that I don't need more besides this gives me more time to read books and update these stories.<p> 


	6. the dragon balls

chapter5 the dragon balls

"How did this get here how is this possible," the princess says amazed.

"We built it and used our technology to keep it hidden," I say with a small chuckle.

"That's amazing you have technology to hide all this wait you guys built this place," she says amzed at this.

"Hey your back have fun," Nappa ask me approaching.

"Doubtful," Tarble says walking over a little slowly from his lack of blood.

"Nice to see your safe," Kakarot says coming over talking to the princess.

"Kakarot you seriously underestimate him," Raditz says walking over with Turles and Jeice.

"Tarble go hop into one of the tanks I think you've earned it today," I say calmly Tarble nods his thanks and runs off to my palace to the infirmery.

"Should I make sure he can get in and all set up," Turles ask with out much concern.

"Fine take Kakarot with you he's seen better days I don't care that his ear will grow back anyways," I say boredly.

"Yes sir let's go Kakarot," Turles says grabbing him by the arm and heading off.

"I have to go finish my work Raditz find the princess somewhere to stay," I say shoving her at him and flying off.

* * *

><p>"Well let's find you somewhere to stay for the night," Raditz says looking down at me.<p>

"This place is huge those lights you have set up are a little bright," I say to Raditz a little quietly.

"Yes well we need to be able to see when we train at night," Jeice says to me still in the same spot.

"She can stay the night at my place," the one I never met says he's taller than Kakarot by at least four inches and is huge.

"Nappa not under any circumstances would we allow that I don't trust you to not try and rape her," Raditz snarls at the man.

"I'd offer my house but I'm still decorating since I had to build mine by myself," Jeice says jealously.

"It'd be best for her to stay with Tarble or Kakarot," Raditz says calmly.

"They'll be in the tanks for at least another hour," Nappa points out.

"What are the tanks," I ask curiously.

"They have a special liquid that can heal any injury and regrow lost limbs it speeds up the healing process though we already heal much faster than you or most other people," Raditz answers my question.

"Frieza just loved to have them," Jeice says enthusiasticly.

"Well since Tarble and Kakarot won't be up and about for a while you can stay at my home I guess," Raditz says to me calmly.

"Not necessary Raditz she can have a room in my home I have more than enough spare rooms and though I trust you I don't trust her to not try and sneek off," Black Moon says landing infront of us how did he get back so fast.

"Yes sir but I can sense energy as well I'd notice if she tried to leave," Raditz says a little defensivly.

"I'm well aware but you need sleep you've been on guard for a week," he says back to Raditz.

"Well I never thought I'd live to see the day to hear you being thoughtful about anothers well being,"Jeice says with a laugh.

"Alright men it's past your curefew Nappa stand guard so be on the alert everyone else is to be in bed except Turles since he's got to watch the others," Black Moon orders to them. With that the others walk to their respectable homes.

"You gave them a curefew," I say questionly.

"It's best to have well rested soldiers now follow me I'll show you to your room," he says walking off not wanting to be left out here alone I follow him. He leads me to a big house it's half the size of my palace but still extremely big. He leads me down a long corridor and comes to a stop at the end of it. "This will be your room for the night if you want breakfast I suggest getting up by seven thirty the others will likely be finished with chores by then and possibly training by then," he says as he turns around to walk back down the corridor.

"Thank you," I say when he reaches the end of it but I doubt he heard me.

"Don't thank the monster now get some sleep," he says surprising me I don't know how he can hear he must have ears like a hawk. I open the door to my room and look around it's big that's for sure there's a walk in closet, bathroom, dresser a television a chair and a king size bed. The walls are all painted red and blue this room is beatiful in the least. And to think I wanted to stay in a hotel tonight I think this the better choice.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta all the chores are done now can we go eat breakfast," Kakarot ask me hopefully.<p>

"Now would that be polite we have a guest so breakfast for all of you is in the palace at seven thirty so go ahead and wait," I say to him and Raditz. I walk into my palace and head to the room of the blue haired princess and knock.

"Just a minute," I hear call from inside two minutes later the door opens to show the princess in clothes not much diffrent from the ones she wore yesterday.

"Actually I believe that was two are you ready for breakfast because the others are in the kitchen and nobody wants to be the one getting between them and their food," I say with a smirk on my face.

"Already just lead the way to the food," she says with a smile. I turn and lead the way she follows close behind me once we reach the dinning room I indicate for her to sit in the empty chair next to Jeice, she reluctantly sits next to him likely not wanting to sit near Jeice I take my seat at the tables head.

"Alright now Jeice go get the food from the kitchen," I say with a smirk Jeice hurries a way and comes back with thirty capsules full of food and throws each onto the table.

"Wow that's alot of food," the princess says amazed by all the food, we all just ignore her and start digging into the food she stares amazed for a few seconds at how we eat the human reaction to how a sayian eats is always hilarious. It doesn't take long for her to finish her food or the rest of us of course.

"Go get your things I'll fly you back to Tokeyo and this time I suggest not going out after dark," I say to her with a smirk.

"Are you forgetting something sir," Jeice ask me curiously.

"Of course not I'll also be taking the dragon ball you've got already," I say to her with a smirk.

"I already got my stuff here in my bag here take the ball," she says grabbing the bag she had been carrying. She pulls the dragon ball out and tosses it at me I quickly catch and smirk at her.

"Good that should save me some time now let's go," I say getting up and walking out the door her and the others all follow behind.

"Good bye princess," they all say to her as I grab her by the waist to take off they all look purely amazed at the fact I didn't just yank her by the arm.

"Bye guys see you later maybe," she yells to them as I take off. I fly her back to about a mile away from where we found her and flew back towards the others before she could thank me again.

* * *

><p>I would have told him thanks for flying me back but he was gone before I could get the chance. I pull out the dragon radar and glance at it it's showing there must be some where nearby. I look around and right there in top of a fountain was a dragon ball I wonder if he knew that was there probably not or he would have taken it himself. I quickly grab it and fly off towards the look out. I spot Chi-Chi taking off from Australlia on my way.<p>

"Hey Bulma you find it," Chi-Chi yells when she sees me.

"Yeah I found but I no longer have the other one," I say a small smile on my face.

"Why so happy how did you lose it why not look for it," Chi-Chi ask a string of questions.

"Well when I landed three drunks captured me, Tarble showed up extremely hurt and tried to rescue me, then they pulled a gun on him and Black Moon showed and told them not to do that they shot at him and he caught the bullet then he snapped all their necks, after that he called Kakarot who was to injured to carry Tarble and sent Turles in his place," I say telling her a good amount of the story I stop to see what she says.

"Wait what were they doing there," Chi-Chi ask me suspicously.

"He had his business there last night anyways Turles showed up and took Tarble back to their camp apparently he had all them near by when he saw me being followed, after Turles and Tarble left he ripped the ropes I was bound with using his bare hands then he took me to their campsite to spend the night and Chi-Chi he flys fast we got from there to the campsite in about ten minutes and the campsite is in those woods where we met all of them but Nappa," I say finishing the story for the most part.

"Wait are you saying you got to spend the night at a campsite for thieves," Chi-Chi ask a little worriedly.

"Chi-Chi he let me have a room in his mansion if that's what you can call it's half the size of my palace, I ate breakfast with them and Kami was not lieing about them eating as much as a large army each it was unbelievable they ate that much food in no more time it takes me to eat what I normally do," I say a smile on my face.

"Wait how did you get back to Tokeyo so fast," Chi-Chi ask me with a smile.

"He flew me back and the dragon ball wasn't far away before we left he told me to give him the other one," I say now I've told her pretty much every thing.

"You said Kakarot was injured how bad is it," Chi-Chi ask worried.

"Him and Tarble were near what should've been brink of death then they went into these things called tanks and this morning they were as good as knew ears included," I say calming her down.

"Now you know how to find them," Chi-Chi exclaims relief flooding her face I roll my eyes.

"No I can't they have technology we don't obviously they had some sort of shield around there camp you can't see a thing and the only way to even get into it is if your one of them or holding onto one of them," I say to her a frown on my face.

"Really that's amazing and sucks hey look were already at the look out," Chi-Chi says landing at the look out next to Krillin and Piccolo who are already there.

"You guys run into trouble," Krillin ask a little worried.

"Nothing they couldn't handle right Bulma," Kami says with a laugh.

"You both got the dragon balls," Piccolo ask us.

"Of course but maybe someone else should have them I already got one of taken away," I say handing the bag to Chi-Chi. They look at me questionly and I tell them the story I told Chi-Chi a frown takes over Krillin's face and deepens the more I say.

"You gave them another one," Piccolo says calmly though clearly he's not to happy.

"Sorry guys but he's so much stronger than me that much I can easily tell," I say to them appologeticly.

"I'm just glad your safe," Krillin says with a smile.

"Hey guys where to next," I hear someone say behind me I turn around to see Tarble.

"What are you doing here," I ask him a little panicked that he found us and was here.

"Well you didn't really think you'd get that much freedom from being watched I've been following you all day ever since you left Tokeyo my brother said once your all together I can make my presense known and that I'm not to just keep my distance and to keep close," Tarble says as if this were obvious.

"Why send you your just a kid and why keep an eye on us," Piccolo questions.

"Hey I just got a power up of ten thousand not as much as last time but that's understandable besides I've seen you all at full power and got a proper reading with a scouter the princess is at twenty, Chi-Chi thirty, Qball 5000, and you Namekian are 10,000 my power level as of last night when I got out of the tanks is 100 thousand," Tarble says with a smirk.

"Great so why you here," Krillin ask not wanting to drop the subject.

"Mainly to watch Bulma keep her safe," Tarble says a knowing smirk on his face.

"I can take care of myself," I say to him defensivley.

"Right that's why I was sent to your rescue," Tarble says rolling his eyes.

"Well now me and Piccolo are here so she'll be just fine," Krillin says angerly.

"Sorry nothing is going to make me disobey direct orders your stuck with me for what nine, ten months something like that," Tarble says with a laugh.

"Just leave we don't need you," Krillin says rudely.

"Nope orders were clear and I'm not leaving unless of course you want to take it up with my brother who is much stronger than me," Tarble says happily.

"Calm down guys at least were stuck with Tarble not Jeice or Nappa he creeps me out," I say to them.

"Don't blame you there Nappa is one you have to watch around girls though the only one here that'd have to worry is Chi-Chi trying anything with Bulma is what I'd call suicide," Tarble says with a smile.

"Why only Bulma," Chi-Chi ask angerly.

"None of your business if she's not sayin' I'm not or am I," Tarble says laughing like he cracked some kind of joke I hear Kami laugh as well.

"What's so funny," I demmand of them.

"Oh nothing you wouldn't get it," Tarble says as he stops laughing.

"Well Kami obviously get's it," Krillin points out.

"He knows why you wouldn't get it without knowing why," Tarble says blankly.

"Do we let him come Bulma," Chi-Chi ask me not sure.

"Yes it seems were stuck with them anyways for some reason," I say calmly they all nod their heads in understanding.

"You smell like strawberries Chi-Chi and Bulma like watermelon glad to know you stopped with the parfume it was ruining your natural scent according to my brother," Tarble says standing behind Chi-Chi and sniffing the air.

"Thanks I guess," Chi-Chi says confused by Tarble I shrug my shoulders at her unsure.

''Your weird kid you know that," Krillin says with a laugh.

"Not really all of us have a good sense of smell of course Jeice doesn't and you don't you guys aren't like us," Tarble says with smiling at us.

"I'd ask but I don't want to know," I say shaking my head.

"You Krillin is it smell like brussel sprouts yuck and Namekian smells like grass," Tarble says smelling the air around them.

"Kid your weirding me out here," Krillin says to Tarble.

"Sorry it's been a while since I've been able to smell people who's scent I don't know anywhere," Tarble says appologeticly.

"Let's just get going," Piccolo says annoyed.

"Well glad to see your going to be fun to be around until my brother collects me ten months from now," Tarble says none to happy.

"Don't worry Piccolo can be a grouch," Chi-Chi says to him smiling.

"Actually I don't have to go Kami made me because Krillin was going nuts being the only guy so I'm out of here," Piccolo says going somewhere to train I'm sure.

"So Bulma lead the way and if you and Chi-Chi want to talk about my brother and Kakarot I won't stop you but don't go over bored I've lived with them my entire life so you know I'll let you know when to stop for a little while," Tarble says floating into the sky.

"Why I'm sick of those two," Krillin complains.

"Great maybe you can help with the wedding plans," Chi-Chi says enthustiasticly.

"Sure but so you know I don't know what it is really from what I heard you say it's like a mating ceremony right," Tarble says with a frown. We all just stare at him wide eyed how could he not know about weddings.

"Whats a mating ceremony," Krillin ask him.

"Hm lets see it's when a male and female become mates officially they usually are allowed to invite three people each besides family who is also allowed, a king usally does it as is right they cut their hands and exchange blood that's basically it," Tarble says calmly.

"Wow interesting not much fun though a wedding you can invite all the people you want and the boy and girl exchange a kiss and rings," Chi-Chi says putting a wedding simply.

"Really only a royal mating ceremony can go beyond the three none relatives each then usally every one comes it's how it's been for as long as anyone can remember," Tarble says with a smile.

"Sounds like fun so who exactally does these ceremonies," Krillin ask him.

"Not allowed to say sorry and it's not possible anyways a prince can't do one and well the king is dead and the prince isn't of age quite yet so you know it's on a permanent off until the prince is the king," Tarble says shrugging it off.

"King of where exactally is this done on another planet you've been to other planets haven't you no wonder you know Jeice," I say to him not pausing for breath the entire time.

"Just forget that last part or I'm dead," Tarbles says pleadingly.

"Alright anyways Tarble what do you think is the best way for me to get a date with Kakarot," Chi-Chi ask hopefully.

"Sorry for my ignorance to your ways but what is a date," Tarble says appologeticly this kid needs to get out more.

"It's when a guy and girl do something together like eating dinner at a restraunt," I say explaining to him.

"Oh well then it's rather simple when it comes to Kakarot just be a great cook and some what good of a fighter then he's never going to leave your side," Tarble says with a laugh.

"What do you know this time your mom is right Bulma," Krillin says laughing.

"It's not hard any of is can be won over with good food really but Kakarot cares for food slightly more than the rest of us my brother on the other hand well Bulma if you want him to actually learn your name up your fighting alot I suggest at ten thousand absolutly nothing short of that," Tarble says with a smile.

"Sounds to me like alot of training," Chi-Chi says with a frown.

"I suggest you train as well you don't have to be as strong but other wise my brother will not consider allowing to go on a date with Kakarot let alone become his mate," Tarble says with warning.

"Why should it matter what your brother thinks," Chi-Chi angerly yells at him.

"I've got more than a few good reasons one would be that we never choose a mate without seeing what our true oath brother and all other family thinks of it," Tarble says with a smile.

"What's a true oath brother," Krillin ask curiously.

"Kakarot to my brother, my father to Kakarot's father, Turles to Nappa, me to Raditz as of two days ago," Tarble says as if this would help any.

"Still don't get it," I say appologetically.

"Well we all are oath brothers we've all exchanged ki but a true oath brother exchanges blood as well like mates but still different," Tarble says explaining a little brother.

"So your sayin' you've exchanged ki and blood with that Raditz guy," Krillin ask to make sure he understood right.

"Correct if there is a fight between Raditz and another of my oath brothers I choose to fight with Raditz if he fights my brother I choose my brother though nobody would fight my brother or me really," Tarble says with a smile.

"Hey I see the dragon ball," Chi-Chi says flying down into the desert to retrieve it pulling us out our conversation for a bit.

"Great now we have five and the other two Tarble knows where they are let's go," I say excitedly.

"No we can not my brother's orders were clear he knew we'd have them all by the end of the week and said we are not to go for them for a while besides when you do he will take them so he and hopefully the rest of us can have immortality and never die," Tarble says with a grin on his face.

"You guys are useing them for that it's not very nice," Krillin says with a frown.

"You do not understand and never will my people are dying out we want to live forever so our kind lives on forever," Tarble says with a frown on his face.

"What are you talking about," I ask him with a frown of my own.

"I don't know why he sent me here he knows I'm not good at this I'm not like them I can never hide my emotions," Tarble angerly says flying down extremely fast and punching a building that seems abandoned the whole thing colapses down.

"Tarble it's alright if it what you say is not something you want to talk about we don't have to," I say to him trying to calm him down.

"You don't understand I gain strength but I was born a disgrace to my family and my people now I'm one of the last but I don't fit in the same it's just not right," Tarble says letting out a loud scream his eyes turn a teal color and his hair blond as well has his furry belt around his waist this is so not normal he seems angry and right now I think it's best to leave him be so I back off and fly to Chi-Chi and Krillin.

"What's going on Bulma what did he just do," Chi-Chi ask me wide eyed.

"This power comeing off of him it's amazing I've never sensed anything like it it's huge," Krillin says terrified.

"He got angry which is why punched that building I tried to calm him down but he says I won't understand and that's when his hair and eyes changed color," I say a little amazed by the power he's giving off. I watch him a few minutes later his hair goes back to black and he turns around and flys to us.

"My appologies if I scared any of you let's land my brother will know what happend he'll come get me and send someone in my place I'm sure," Tarble says appologetically finding a spot to land. We all follow pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Good he's calmed down," I say to myself sensing his Ki fall back down to zero as I fly to where they are at full speed in forth form once I see them I power down to my normal looks and fly to where they're sitting.<p>

"What are you staring at," Krillin ask Tarble who's staring in my direction.

"Nothing sorry," is what he says in reply.

"Well Tarble I got to say congratulations I was beginning to think nothing could make you that angry," I say with a smirk.

"Are you alone are you not sending another in my place," Tarble questions me.

"Well who would you suggest Raditz, Turles, Kakarot they get angry enough something could happen similar to what happened to you and Nappa well I don't trust him, Jeice fat chance of that," I say with a smile.

"Then your not sending me back," Tarble says skeptically.

"Why bother I can trust you to keep that from happening again now that it's happened once and if you go beyond before the other three then so be it I trust you can do the task at hand," I say to him with a smirk on my face.

"Thankyou brother," Tarble says with a smile on his face.

"Do not smile it's not right and as for you three dragon balls hand them over," I say with a smirk.

"Why should we," Krillin ask me angerly.

"Put it like this whatever strength you sensed from my brother doesn't begin to compare to mine so your choice," I say to them menacingly this works and they hand them over.

"Would you like me to set them on the ground brother," Tarble ask me I nod my head and give him the other two.

"Excellent Shenron I summon you grant my wish," I shout to the dragon balls the humans pale obviously they didn't expect me to know how the crazy old Namekian told me of course. The balls blink the sky goes dark and a long green dragon appears.

"You have summoned me speak your wish so I may go back to my slumber," the dragon says to us.

"I want you to grant every sayian on the planet earth and all unborn ones immortality dragon," I say with a smirk the humans now get confused looks on their faces.

"Very well this wish however will be very hard I will not be able to grant another for about seven years," the dragon says to us.

"Yeah don't really care," I say with a smirk.

"Very well your wish has been granted the saiyans on earth are immortal as well as the unborn hybrid," the dragon says before disappearing the sky becomes bright again and the dragon ball lift into the air and go in all directions.

"You did it brother the saiyans are immortal," Tarble says excitedly.

"You just rendered the dragon balls useless for seven years it usally takes only one," the princess screams at us.

"Well what do you expect that's seven people to grant immortality did you expect anything less," I say with a smirk.

"Great all our hard work for nothing and now seven years without the dragonballs," Krillin says with a frown.

"If they're is an emergency before then you could always use the ones on namek your nemkian friends' home planet," Tarble says to them not really careing.

"He's right and they grant three wishes rather than one and a year there is only a hundred something days so two almost three years would pass there before one here," I say to them boredly.

"Still we'd have to wait years to get there," Chi-Chi screams at me.

"Stop all this screaming your going to make me deaf," Tarble says covering his ears.

"You and me both now I'm going to be on my way have fun brother maybe you can teach them how to shut their traps," I say flying back to camp to tell the others the good news.

* * *

><p>A.N. How do you like that Vegeta finally get's immortality along with goku,raditz,turles,tarble and nappa why you ask because I think Vegeta deserves it as does Goku and well why not throw in the others while were at it. Now Tarble is a super sayian as well fun Vegeta seems to actually be starting to like him. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Krillin seem mad and confused, and whats up with Kami and his unusal behavior I tell you in a few chapters, they are all so clueless to what I got instore for them<p>

Vegeta-don't give anything away this is fun

Bulma-please tell me this makes me sound genuinely confused

me-sorry vegeta's right

Vegeta-ha in your face woman

Bulma-shut up i will find out what you have planned for this

Vegeta-she tell you that she told me all her plans

me-hey she's going to make me deaf well g2g REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. lots of questions

Chapter 6 lots of questions

"Great there went all hopes of using the dragon balls for seven years," Krillin says angerly.

"Who cares I feel amazing I feel like a true saiyan that thrive to fight," Tarble says with a smirk on his face.

"Good for you but we were going to solve some issues with those," Chi-Chi screams at him.

"You just witnessed the greatest race in the universe get immortality a dieing one and your worried about problems to be easily solved I have all the answers to your problems," Tarble says with a smirk on his face.

"Doubt it could you solve the problem of your brother and the other four thieves," I yell at him.

"Other four you mean oh I get it I forgot you don't know," Tarble says smuggly.

"Know what," Krillin ask him.

"Can't tell not entirely my secret in a way this is only my brothers and I am not his superior so I shall respect that," Tarble says happily.

"As princess of Earth I demand you tell us," I order him not a card I like to play but I'm desperate for answers.

"that title does not matter to me or the others it doesn't mean squat next time try a different one you may get a different answer perhaps you the title you could have soon if we had a king of the right kind," Tarble says with a smirk.

"What other title," I demand of him.

"Now don't get angry at me we wouldn't want that a battle of wits or strength you will most deffinately lose," Tarbles says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Try me cause in wits no way can you win," I say with a satisfied smile.

"Alright if I am traveling in a ship capable of nighty million miles per hour and going two eigths that how long would it take me to travel exactally 2.3 billion miles and how many miles per hour am I covering," Tarble ask me smuggly that smirk never faltering. I think on it for what seems like forever and just can't come up with a good answer.

"I don't know I give," I say in humiliating defeat.

"Thought so told you," Tarble says satisfied.

"But that doesn't mean this is over what do you think the answer is," I ask him with a smirk.

"Simple never under any circumstances would I be traveling that speed unless it be a war ship under chase of enemy ship near capable that speed then it'd still likely be faster and it couldn't be traveling that distance, the only planet I would find as a safe haven is long destroyed and other wise that all I'd likely have the intergalatic police on my tail," Tarble says a satisfied smile on his face.

"I think he's right Bulma they surely have a speed limit in space," Chi-Chi says to me slightly in aw.

"Your only twelve kid," Krillin says amazed.

"Yeah I am," Tarble replies uninterested.

"How did you get so smart," I ask curiously.

"None of your concern," Tarble replies getting angry again.

"Just tell us," Krillin angerly yells shocking me and by the looks of it Tarble.

"That's it listen here I've been bossed around my entire life I'm fine with my brother doing it he has a right and as for Bulma well I'll tolerate it but it's not the same deal but never ever will I take it from a lowly pesant such as your self," Tarble yells at Krillin which worries me on account of what happened last time he got mad.

"Lowly pesant if anyone here is the lowly pesant it's you," Chi-Chi retorts defending Krillin who looks about to pee his pants. Those could not have been the best words for her to choose.

"Did you dare just call me a pesant a lowly one at that you wench do you have any idea whom your adressing," Tarble says menacingly almost as much as his brother which I thought near impossible.

"It's true and you know it," Chi-Chi screams at him.

"That's it listen here and listen good because I shall not repeat myself, you call me pesant you insult not only me,or brother you insult my father, grandfather, his father and back for hundreds of thousands of years not only that but you insult the others Raditz, Nappa, Turles and yes even Kakarot you know if word gets to my brother about your words you can kiss all chances of even seeing Kakarot again good bye," Tarble screams at her turning yellow yet again. This time though he doesn't seem to be calming.

"Tarble I don't know what's got you worked up yet again but calm yourself and if need be I'll make it an order," a familiar dark deep menacing voice says from somewhere behind.

"They insulted us all of us they dared to call me a lowly pesant," Tarble says clenching his teeth but doing his best to do as his brother ask of him.

"Who exactally was it," Raditz says landing infront of him following Black Moon and now that I think about the name doesn't exactally suit him yet it does he's dark just like a new moon when it can't be seen just in a different since.

"Take two guesses and you'll have them both," Tarble says through his clenched teeth.

"Two of you insulted my brother along with the rest of my dead family and the others and several other deceased are you asking for a death wish if so well I've no problem fullfilling," Black Moon says with a sadistic smirk.

"Sir please don't get too angry circumstances being what they are it's not that good an idea," Raditz says soothingly to his leader.

"Your right best not to kill yet but twice in one day and the second obviously caused by them well to prevent further angering my brother since he's usally the most mild mannered of us and any other would be worse do not provoke him if he get's angry like that he has very little control over it for a while and it would put the three of you in harms way we wouldn't want that no if anyone is killing the princess of Earth it'd be me gurantee it," Black Moon says in warning.

"Brother I don't deserve another chance clearly I am to tempermental it just is not safe for anyone," Tarble says with a small frown.

"If that is your wish I think the best solution to your problem is six months off planet it took me one but seeing how your you and just to be safe," Black Moon states starting to confuse me did he say off planet.

"If that is what you find best then so be it," Tarble calmly says.

"Raditz alert Jeice my brother shall be borrowing his pod for six months and Kakarot that he'll be taking Tarble's place until his return though he'll need to be ready in a moments notice if you know what occurs," Black Moon orders.y

"Yes sir shall I set coordinates which planet shall I send him to," Raditz ask their leader.

"Planet Yardrat I believe we've learned all their special techniques and all but Nappa as usall have mastered them so that'd be a suitable planet for Tarble to purge during his agressive stage of puberty not only that but it's a good three month trip his agression should build so it ought to be an easy task," Black Moon replies to him confusing me, Krillin and Chi-Chi all the more did he say purge as in what Frieza and his family did, their soldiers what the heck is going on.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir I'll get right on it," Raditz says respectably as he turns around and takes off.<p>

"Ready yourself for your mission Tarble try to keep this on a down low last thing we need is people thinking purging is now free game if you run into someone you know what to say now go kill some crafty Yardradians," I say with a smirk to my younger brother he nods his head and flys off full speed back to camp.

"Did you just say purge and kill," Krillin ask terrified.

"Hey guys so Tarble lost it finally well guess that means you three got six of your ten months with me instead good thing I hit puberty years ago what was it six now," Kakarot says landing next to me.

"Yes Kakarot you were eleven and I was nine Raditz and Turles both hit at ten lucky you the anger didn't build in you to the point of explosion as fast as it did me," I say sarcastically.

"So what we doing now," Kakarot ask me curiously.

"Walking the princess and her friends to the palace yes Kakarot I said walk and I shall join you this once," I say with a smirk on my face, though the humans seem to be growing ever more terrified why though I _don't _know _surely it's not me._

_"_But that will take forever," Kakarot says to me with a whine.

"Yes and so will flying at their pathetic speed not much difference," I say to him smuggly.

"Thanks alot Bulma this is all your fault," Kakarot says glaring at her.

"How is it my fault," Bulma all but screams at him.

"I think by the end of the day the two of us will be death," Kakarot says to me with a slight chuckle.

"Well look on the bright side at least then we wouldn't hear that screeching coming out of those two's mouths," I say with a smirk.

"Yeah because we would be much more vulnerable unable to hear then again we still have smell," Kakartot says with a laugh.

"Hey friend of jerkface I asked you a question," Bulma yells at Kakarot.

"Because unless I want to likely die I am not placing any blame on him though he's the one who put it on the agenda," Kakarot says back to her as if this is obvious.

"Kakarot that is not on there and you know it," I say to him menacingly.

"The part about you rescueing her late at night was though I get the feeling you had different intentions than what came of that of course but still," Kakarot says trying to prove his point.

"Do you need to go join Tarble," I ask him very seriously.

"No sir sorry sir I'm getting way out of line with my speaking my most sincere appologies," Kakarot says apologizing.

"Now that that's settle how about we fly after all," I say to him smuggly.

"Really you mean it wait they can't keep up," Kakarot says his excitement disappearing.

"Well then Qball will have to either try and keep, ride solo or on your back it's up to the two of you," I say with a smirk.

"Why not what ever gets us all there quickest because something tells me these two will complain if he's left behind so Krillin if you want you can ride on my back but don't stand you'll so fall," Kakarot says to him with a small frown.

"Um no thanks that be a little weird," Krillin says with a frown.

"Ok then I'll knock you out and he can sling you over his shoulder," I say menacingly.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as you think he punches hard and with your power level you'll be out before you can feel the pain but I do warn you side affects are massive headaches in the morning," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Alright if that's settled," I say punching him out not waiting for further response.

"Did you really have to that," Kakarot ask me with a smile.

"Well let me think no but I wanted to so I did," I say smirking.

"You just hit my friend for no good reason when he wakes you apologize to him," Bulma screeches at me, Kakarot and I just laugh.

"Apologize who do you think I am a low class," I say with a laugh.

"Hey we low classes are stepping up our game unless I'm mistaken I far out power an elite," Kakarot says laughing.

"Yes until he miraculously becomes super and ten months of training while you slack of which I would never allow," I remind him.

"Aw thanks I knew you cared about us cause obviously you care if we are all fat and lazy," Kakarot chuckels.

"Hey were still here you know," Chi-Chi yells at us.

"We know but we are clearly having a conversation," Kakarot points out.

"Maybe we should have you with a warrant for arrest as well," Bulma says smuggly.

"You want to arrest one of my men on what account ignoreing you, allowing your friend to be knocked out none of those good reasons and neither would being associated with me many people look at that as an honor," I say to them smuggly.

"How about being hungry and turn the jail into a fully stocked gourmet kitchen," Kakarot says his stomach rumbling like thunder.

"Was that thunder," Chi-Chi ask worriedly.

"No that was his stomach," I say pointing to him as if to prove the point to me that I'm hungry as well mine rumbles as well.

"That's loud when was the last time you guys ate," Bulma ask slightly concerend.

"Let's see it what about lunch now," Kakarot ask Bulma nods her head in confermation.

"Then it would be have been brunch at ten thirty and before that breakfast at seven thirty," I say noninterestedly.

"They just ate not that long ago yet their stomachs don't sound like it," Chi-Chi says to Bulma.

"Well I was at breakfast and from what they ate they shouldn't be hungry for at least a month," Bulma says confused.

"Who cares I'm obviously hungry someone fix me some food," I say not careing in the least.

"Fix your own food we're not your servants," Bulma screeches.

"I got should have known this would happen if you came," Kakarot says walking into the woods a smile on his face he walks back out two minutes later with two decent sized dinousours and a bigger smile on his face if that's possible.

"What color you want red or blue," Kakarot ask me glancing at the red.

"Either's fine through them down I'll cook them up," I order him does so quickly and I form a ki ball the size of his big head hair included and fire it at the meat.

"That was a huge ki blast," Chi-Chi says amazed.

"Your not actually going to eat that are you," Bulma ask disgusted.

"Hey we cooked it though the tail tips are still raw," Kakarot says observing my handy work.

"When do we ever eat the tail cooked Kakarot," I point out to him.

"Touch'e alright last one done is a namekian," Kakarot says cutting into his dino. I don't hesitate to do the same and finsish a second after him but I'll not admit that.

"You lose Kakarot," I say triumphantly.

"No way I was done first," Kakarot says defensivley.

"I'm done eating all my food you onther hand eat so sloppily there is some on the ground there for I win," I smuggly state.

"When you said that eat alot and fast I didn't realize you meant this much," Chi-Chi says shocked.

* * *

><p>"Are you two going to eat or can we go now," Black Moon demands of me.<p>

"Yes were going to eat," I yell back at him throwing down a capsule that reveals just enough food for me and Chi-Chi.

"At this rate it'll be dark by the time we reach the palace even at our top speed and by that I mean yours," Kakarot says indicating towards his leader they seriously don't trust their own strength and speed near as much.

"So what if we come in after dark besides it's the full moon so it shouldn't be that dark," I point out to them this causes reactions I would not expect they both spit out the water they were drinking at the same time kind of funny if you ask me I couldn't help but laugh which caused Chi-Chi to laugh as well.

"How often is there a full moon Ve I mean sir," Kakarot ask him currioulsy.

"It would seem a monthly thing I'll alert Jeice to make sure he's aware," he replies turning on that device he has over his eye though I don't recall it being there a minute ago.

"What's that," Chi-Chi ask me quietly I shrug my shoulders.

"Yes Jeice I want you to keep them inside away from any windows are you stupid," Black Moon says into before turning it back off.

"Hurry up and finish your food we got to get inside before nightfall," Kakarot says with a worry in his voice.

"Why I rather like the night exspecially during the full moon," I say to them matter of factly.

"Trust me we've nothing against full moons actually we quite enjoy them but there is a reason why no thieving is done during that time and that reason is caused by the full moon and francally I think you'd be terrified of the full moon if you knew these reasons," Black Moon says to us with a slight smirk.

"All done," Chi-Chi says as she finishes off her food I quickly finish mine off and stand alongside Chi-Chi.

"I'm worried about Krillin he's still not up yet," I say concern in my voice as I glance at my still unconscious friend.

"He'll be alright so long as we make it before sunset that is," Kakarot says glancing at the sun that is still over head but I guess the other side of the world it's probably about ready to set.

"I think I just may be able to keep you in check Kakarot no matter though wether I can or not if we're out at sunset they stand little chance of survial," Black Moon says to him smuggly.

"Right then let's get going," Kakarot says grabbing Krillin and slinging him over his shoulder then grabbing Chi-Chi by her waist much to her delight though she's doing a good job of hideing it Black Moon grabs me the same way and they both take off at top speed back to my palace. We arrive on palace grounds outside the door right as the sun finsihed setting.

"Thanks,"Chi-Chi and I say at the same time but they're getting inside Kakarot get's in and Black Moon looks to catch a glimpse of the moon.

"Get inside quick and order all gaurds to do the same," he says as his eyes turn completely white he moans as if in pain his teeth start to sharpen not knowing what to do I order every one inside and they all rush to obey me Chi-Chi grabs my arm and pulls me inside shutting the door behind her.

"What was that about," Chi-Chi ask me.

"I don't know," I reply right as we hear what sounded like a roar and felt a very high powerlevel.

"Kakarot what's going on," Chi-Chi says spotting him amongst the guards he walks over to us.

"It'll be alright we told you to eat faster so to avoid this but at least I got inside he has control over himself like this I on the other hand have very little or none," Kakarot says to us with a reasurring smile though I don't believe it.

"What was happening to him I noticed he had glimpsed the moon next thing I know he's barking out orders," I ask him curiously.

"All in due time Bulma that's when your answers will come and likely all problems solved all in due time now let's go find your parents I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again," Kakarot says completely avoiding my question.

"What about krillin," Chi-Chi ask looking around for him.

"I sent a guard with him to the medical wing and had him tell the doctor he'd be waking up with a severe headache in the morning and to just let him rest for now," Kakarot says shrugging it off.

"Fine but I still want answers," I say to him with a frown. He ignores my statement and starts walking in the direction of the throne room odd how would he know where it is. I jog to catch up with his quickly retreating form Chi-Chi along side me.

"So Kakarot what exactally is your job you said it's a right or left hand man position but that doesn't answer much," Chi-Chi ask him flirtingly.

"I'm a low class soldier with the power to be called super elite but still have to introduce myself as low class since that is what I am dispite my power level I guess there's always super never mind," Kakarot says changing his mind about what he was about to say.

"Right and this purging what's with that," I ask him suspisiously.

"Well you know we tend to get over agressive during puberty as Tarble demonstrated we send them on purging missions to release some of that anger and to teach them how to control it," Kakarot says with a shrug reaching the throne room he opens the door ending our current conversation for now.

"Bulma dear you kids are back early is Krillin out playing already and oh you two brought back quite the handsome young man," my mother says upon seeing us good old mom never failing to point out the obvious.

"Well it didn't take long to find all the dragon balls and as for him we picked him up on the way he escorted us back to the palace," I say to my mother with a smile.

"Really a rather kind gesture," my father says smiling at Kakarot who in return glares as if dareing him to say something what I don't know but obviously something.

"Pleasure to meet you your graces my name is Kakarot," Kakarot says to them politely unfair he's never been so polite to me.

"Yes nice to meet you two thankyou for escorting my daughter and her friends home," my father says with a slight nod.

"Why don't you stay for dinner after a long trip and all," my mother bubbily says.

"Actually about that I've been ordered to stay here until Tarble returns then he will take my place which was origanally was his I'm on direct orders of my leader and I am not going against his orders," Kakarot says as kindly as he can.

"Where is this leader of yours," Yamcha says from the corner of the room I didn't even notice he was there.

"Um well he stayed outside he didn't make it inside in time and caught a glance of the moon quickly ordered anyone out there to get inside and with Bulma's insistence they complied he may be out there still or he made way back to camp," Kakarot says answering Yamcha's question.

"Right and where exactally did Tarble leave to," Yamcha ask him suspicously.

"Somewhere that will be safe for him to spend his agressive stage of puberty trust me that is a million times worse than what the full moon does to us," Kakarot says.

"Yamcha stop asking rude questions," I yell at him.

"Fine if you need me I'll be outside training," Yamcha says heading to the door.

"I suggest staying in doors if you value your life he may still be near by and well he may accidently kill you," Kakarot says to Yamcha in warning.

"Whatever I'll find somewhere inside to train then," Yamcha says storming out of the room.

"Wow he's a butthead," Kakarot says glaring at the door Yamcha just retreated out of.

"And people wonder why I don't want to marry him," I say in complaint.

"Whats that," Kakarot ask curriously.

"Do any of you know the meaning of words such as marry, date, wedding etcetera," Chi-Chi asked shocked.

"Well we've heard the terms before but you know the boss says it's a waste of knowledge of course he knows all about them he was forced to attend more than a few dozen weddings," Kakarot says answering the question.

"That's terrible you don't know about weddings how awful I'll explain," my mother says happily.

"No need if one of you would be willing I can just read it of your mind but I'd suggest complete concentration on the subject because while I do it all thoughts would be transferred to me," Kakarot says with a smile.

"Why not you guys just can't get any weirder," I say walking up to him.

"Alright let me rephrase that anyone but Bulma," Kakarot says frowing at me.

"Fine I'll do it," Chi-Chi says with a smile. Kakarot walks over to her and places his hand ontop her a head in deap concentration by the look on his face he lets go after about a minute understanding now on his face.

"Now that is way different than a mating ceremony what fun is those weddings," Kakarot says with a look of displeasure on his face.

"I love weddings no way could anything be better," I yell at him.

"You said your to marry Yamcha you can't," Kakarot says plainly.

* * *

><p>A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE that said I kind of left you hanging didn't i not badly know the big cliff hangers are not here yet and your just going to hate me for them but then maybe I'll update quickly never know.<p> 


	8. unexpected visitors

Chapter 7 unexpected visitors

"Who do you think you are telling me I can't marry Yamcha sure I don't want to but still," I yell at Kakarot who I've come to notice cringes when ever yelled at guess he's a bit like Krillin in the yelling since.

"Like I said answers to most of your problems I know them if you can't simply tell the guy you don't want to marry him I'll gladly mention things that are best kept secret for the time being," Kakarot says with a slight laugh.

"Wait what problems do you got the answer for," Chi-Chi ask him excitedly.

"Well there oh no your not fooling me into that if I say anything supposed to be secret he'll have my tail for it," Kakarot says worriedly.

"It's head the term is they'll have my head," I say to him with a smile.

"That's not to bad it's death but at least it's no where near as painful," Kakarot says with a shrug.

"Kakarot what are you doing standing around like a fool stand like a soldier at all times," Black Moon yells coming in through the doors.

"Hey how are you did you," Kakarot says never finishing his sentence because of his leader cutting him off.

"No I didn't I'm no baka and that'd be more painful than losing my head," his leader replies funny Kakarot had just said the same exact thing that is if their talking about the same thing which knowing how odd they are thats what they're doing.

"Then how are you," Kakarot begins once again interrupted.

"I've been working on that for a while now there is no way to stop it but it can be revearsed if you focus all your ki on doing so and you are nowhere where you may glimpse the moon after doing this I came here following your ki signature until I was safely inside," he replies back to Kakarot with a smirk on his face as usuall.

"Guess you can't teach me since I can't control myself yet," Kakarot says disappointed.

"I don't know if you noticed but I was in an arguement here," I say to them both.

"I noticed I could hear you from the gates luckily I didn't open my eyes like a fool because I couldn't hear Kakarot who wouldn't be yelling and screaming like you," Black Moon says laughing.

"I am not that loud," I scream at him.

"Maybe to your ears but to mine and Kakarots you may as well being yelling into a microphone that's what it would take for you to hear it the way we do and francally it's not pleasant," he says to me with a frown.

"Hey guys I'm back great now he's here as well," Yamcha says as he walks back into the room frowning when he spots jerkface.

"Yamcha do me a favor and walk Chi-Chi to check on Krillin," I say to him with a wink at Chi-Chi better to have her break the news that I don't like him enough to marry him. She nods at me and walks out the door with a slightly confused Yamcha close behind.

"Now that wasn't very nice surely you could tell him that you never wanted to marry him instead of sending your friend to do it for you then again it's not like you could even if you wanted to," Black Moon says with a sadistic laugh.

"What do you mean by that Kakarot said the same thing," I ask him suspiciously.

"Saiyan law," Kakarot replies simply.

"What does these saiyan things have to do with anything," I ask them frustrated.

"Saiyans have everything to do with this," an unfamiliar yet in a way familiar voice says.

"Now who are you," my father says I completely forgot about him.

"Bardock,father of Kakarot and Raditz, brother of Fasha, uncle of Turles, low class," the voice says I turn around to see yet another carbon copy of Kakarot except the scar on his face wait did he say father well that explains that.

"Bardock it can't be your dead how are you here what the hell is going on," Black Moon says growing confused.

"Now you didn't really believe we were dead no son it'll take alot more than that to kill me," a carbon copy of black moon says walking in only difference is his beard.

"Father man I knew I shouldn't have done that new technique I'm hallucinating," Black Moon grumbles wow this is one surprising day.

"Far from actually your just in shock and as for why we're how we are after being outside Bardock finally did something with that brain of his that wasn't for battle strategy," Black Moons father says.

"I invented it so that we don't go ballistic during every full moon when we're on a planet that were not at war with," Bardock calmly replies to him.

"Now where is Tarble I didn't sense his ki upon landing," Black Moons father ask curiously.

"Sent off planet for the beginning of his puberty," Black Moon replies to his father.

"So can someone explain how it is I'm looking at two dead people," Kakarot ask them.

"No they will not because some how I get the feeling that'd reveal to the princess our secret and for now I'm not wanting to," Black Moon replies for them.

"Party pooper you and your father always the ones to bring down a party luckily he lightened up after you were born," Bardock says disappointed at the order even these guys seem to take his orders great.

"Don't forget there most likely the ones to start the party," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Alright this is starting to confuse me so later I'm going to bed," I say leaving the room and headed for my own.

* * *

><p>"Now that's she's gone you may tell your story her parents know who I am pirnce of the sayian race," I say to my father and Bardock who both seem more cheerful to hear that.<p>

"To put it simple we had on special armor to protect us Frieza hit the planet yes but not the king or his true oath brother," my father says to me with a smirk.

"Should have known nothing could kill you I'll die before you likely and I'm the one with immortality as of this morining," I say to them with a laugh.

"What unfair," Bardock says with a uncharateristic whine.

"Yes this morning all saiyans on earth were granted immortality you should have showed up then," Kakarot says with a smile.

"Well get us some," my father replies.

"No way I'm busy I've got it made here I take what I want at night return the next it's pure torture to the princess of earth," I say with a smug look on my face.

"Yes I noticed her tell me does she know or is it just you the other sayians likely Jeice and knowing him and that mouth the rest the ginyu force, Zarbon, Dedoria and Cui," Bardock says to me with a sigh.

"Well yes they all know and no she,her friends, parents and fianc'e she got rid of and never wanted to start with are all clueless for now," I say with a laugh.

"Cub go find her and tell her now," Bardock orders.

"Wait this could prove fun Bardock let's wait and see how this goes," my father says with a smile.

"Tarble is going to have a farm when he get's back," Kakarot says laughing almost evily.

"Know what exactally,"the human king ask us.

"You'll know soon enough it's only a matter of time before Zarbon can't resist the urge to do something," I say with a chuckle.

"Well could you blame him this is so exciteing," Jeice says walking into the room.

"Your supposed to make sure the others do not wake up," I yell at him menacingly.

"Relax I put them on lock down besides the're not that stupid plus I noticed their powerlevels and everyone knows the only people with those power levels in the universe is these two," Jeice says in an apologetic response.

"I still don't get that," Kakarot says with a look of confusion on his face.

"Vegeta I can't take it anymore an entire planet and I haven't told them all yet the rest of the soldiers under the entire planet trade organization knows though I did warn them what'll happen if they speak to non soldiers about it," Jeice says with stress in his voice.

"Jeice if you told the entire army about my title I'll kill you," I say very menacingly to him.

"Don't be rediculous they all were terrified at the mention of your name no body wants to get on the bad side of the one person who knows all of Frieza, Cooler and their father's torture techniques better than them," Jeice says with a smile.

"Eleven years of torture by their hands mainly Frieza's does teach you alot," I say with a smirk.

"So we're good," Jeice ask me hopfully.

"You told the entire planet trade organization something top secret at the moment what do you think," Kakarot snarls at him.

"The thing about them is they love gossip and before you know it they'll have told all their home planets by the weeks end," Bardock says with a deep frown.

"Not entirely from what I've picked up in my travels Vegeta was the fourth most feared being in the universe until the colds died now he has the title of most terrifying," my father says with a smirk.

"Can I help it if I'm more than what Frieza feard most now I'm that times four while Kakarot, Raditz, Turles and Tarble are just what he feard most," I say chuckling. The doors open to reveal Chi-Chi and a very angry looking Yamcha.

"Hey who are you two," Yamcha ask furiously after looking around the room realizing Bulma is not in here.

"Meet Bardock and my father King Vegeta king of the saiyan race until recently we thought he was the late king," I say laughing.

"Not more saiyans I'm going to lose it I'm out of here tell the princess she's a," Yamcha begins but the sentence never ends he falls over dead on the ground and for once it's not my fault which is odd. I look around the room to see who would have risked using ki blast here and who else do I see still in position other than Zarbon.

"I've always wanted to do that," Zarbon says with a laugh.

"Z-Zaarbbon what are you doing here," the human king ask in fear.

"Well you couldn't have expected me not to come I knew Jeice had to be dying if he hasn't told this mud ball planet the news yet," Zarbon says grabbing Jeice by the shoulder like you would a brother.

"Zarbon do not answer questions you are not inclined to answer understand," I say to him menacingly.

"Yes sir sorry sir," Zarbon says fearful of what I may do.

"What the heck is going on," Chi-Chi screams.

"Do not scream woman honestly," I say rolling my eyes.

"How many people are we keeping secrets from," Bardock ask curriously.

"As long as the princess as no clue to whom we are I could care less but only that one Jeice Zarbon," I say accusingly at them.

"Well let me know when we can call the rest of the ginyu force to celebrate," Zarbon ask with a smile.

"What exactally would we be celebrating," the human king ask curriously.

"None of your business I just made it clear the only secret I could care less about is whom we are," I say with a growl.

"Now son remember we may be the party poopers but usally we do start it," my father says laughing he made no sense for once.

"You see Prince Vegeta if your father can say something senseless surly you can at least try to not be rational for once in your life," Bardock says laughing as well.

"How is it I'm stuck with you guys," I mumble mostly to myself.

"Prince Vegeta you didn't answer the question," Jeice says with a whine.

"If it'll shut you up you two can go tell the whole planet about the saiyans being here and most of us being immortal so long as you can keep the princess of earth out of this," I say with a smug look on my face.

"Yes sir," Zarbon says running out the door followed by Jeice.

"Now could someone explain to me what is going on," Chi-Chi screams at us.

"Well for one your screaming is really hurting our sensetive ears," Bardock yells at her she gets an apologetic look on her face. Kakarot tells her the story of who we are leaving out the super saiyan ruler of the universe part of course when he finally finishes she looks not only shocked but amazed by the tell.

"So guys are aliens and Black Moon is really the saiyan prince Vegeta," Chi-Chi ask eyes wide.

"Yes and if you tell your princess we'll have to execute you because if Vegeta is being entertained we don't want to lose that entertainment because then he'll reduce to other means of torture and other victims," Kakarot says swallowing a gulp at the thought.

"Kakarot do not show fear at a thought only at the royalty of your race nothing more nothing less did I show fear to Frieza did Raditz or Turles no so don't fear what is only a small possibility," I say to him all wise like I can't help but chuckle.

"You sounded so wise did your wisdom teeth come in all the way," Kakarot ask coming up to me and trying with great force yet failing to open my mouth to check.

"Kakarot wisdom teeth don't make you more wise," Chi-Chi says with a laugh.

"For humans that may be so but when a saiyan gains all of his wisdom teeth and their fully in they become much wiser," Bardock says in his wise like ways once again he's a show off.

"Now Vegeta I'm no show off," Bardock says with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"He didn't say you were," the human King says growing confused.

"We saiyans can hear another thoughts at times like when someone is calling you a show off," Bardock replies glaring at me.

"Now Bardock never judge the judgement of royalty never but never question your prince," I say with a sly smile.

"One would question the prince if they feard the prince was doing what was not best for his people and go to the king for advice unless the king too is doing so at which point the only person left to go to would be the queen who always ignores her mate and sons' sensless ideas being a commoner of a sort once herself," Bardock replies with much wisdom to his tone.

"Well put Bardock but how do you know that your fear is wrong there is nothing to fear but fear it's self and a sayian with fear of everything but fear is not saiyan at all and is unwise the true saiyan fears not even fear," I retort just as wisley. Bulma walks back into the room at that time.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys what's going on," I ask with a smile since I couldn't get to sleep.<p>

"My father and jr are having a battle of wisdom," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Kakarot no where in my name is the word jr and I'd hate to punish you for putting it as such if we were to put it at a number it I believe would be the hundred and third and if you count the you know what hundred and fourth," Black Moon says with a furious glare at his friend at least I think their friends it kind of hard to tell.

"Well then go ahead and finish don't let me disrupt you," I say with a smile.

"I can not continue for the wisest of all knows when defeated and though what I say may be wise it rings true nobody can defeat you your strongest in wisdom and strength," Bardock wisely says with a bow to his leader or is it his leader's son I'm confused by what they are exactally now.

"Knowing when defeated is wise but is it truly wise to admit to defeat when you know your fate will be worse than death," Black Moon says also bowing accepting his victory these guys are wise.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day Bardock has lost his title of the wisest my son claims the title to our family once again," his father says with a small chuckle in victory.

"It's alright father I'll claim it once the last of my wisdom teeth is fully in then we'll see who's wisest," Kakarot says proudly.

"The day you win in wisdom is the day I die and have no rational thought," Bardock responds to his son.

"Ok then Raditz will or at least Turles," Kakarot says with a smile.

"The title of the champion for the battle of the wills is still ours," Bardock says with a smirk.

"It's near impossible to defeat Raditz and his shots," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"I challange that tommorow in this palace's court yard we shall of the battle of the wills may the best saiyan win," Black Moon says with a smirk. Again with that word it keeps popping up yet I haven't a clue what it means yet it seems my parents know even Chi-Chi who just this morning looked confused by the word.

"What is a saiyan," I ask with slight caution.

"Frieza's worse nightmare the reason he near wiped them out," Black Moon menacingly says to me well that helps alot.

"Right I just came to say I saw a beautiful planet through my telescope one have not seen or heard of according to it's coordinates," I say to my father with a smile.

"What are the coordinates," Bardock ask with slight curriousity.

"9-b-f-34-2-1 in the northern sector 3billion miles south of planet Frieza #549," I say reciting the coordinates I memorized.

"That planet may be new to you but it is long dead has been for twelve years and was in exsistince for thousands before that," Black Moon says with a frown etched deep in his face I look at his companions and see the same look.

"How exactally would you know," I ask him smuggly.

"Don't believe me ask Jeice or Zarbon they'll tell you how the mighty saiyan race were wiped out when Frieza destroyed the planet they lived on currently," Black Moon says in an angry yet sad tone.

"Alright bed time all my men get to bed," Black Moon's father shouts at them they all file out of the room into the hall Black Moon included and believe it or not they stayed inside and didn't even go to a room they all just layed down in the floor of the hallway.

the next morning

"I can't believe your having a drinking contest," I say to them in disbelief.

"Hey I got to protect the title," Raditz says with a laugh.

"Good luck son though we all know who I'm cheering for isn't you," Bardock says with a laugh.

"Does it really matter," Kakarot ask laughing.

"Time to begin," Nappa yells with that both grab their first shots and it wasn't until after Raditz had three thousand shots and his apponant Black Moon three thousand and one that Raditz fell off the chair.

* * *

><p>"Your winner is none other than my son and heir as well as <strong>your prince Vegeta<strong>," my father says saying the end in sayianese the saiyan race's native language.

"Right now when Raditz wakes up tell him to come find me since I'm still perfectly sobber for another two of his shots at least Turles let's go we've business to attend to," I say with a smirk.

"Sure where to," Turles ask.

"Just follow my enerygy," I say instant transmissioning to Vegeta-sei using it's lingering energy to do so before he could say another word it's a good thing we now have immortality were going to need it for the task at hand we may be able to piece back together the planet using the same technique we used as kids to stay out of trouble when we broke things. Turles appears out of nowhere using instant transmission and glances at our surroundings he then looks at me I give him a nod to answer his unasked question.

"So were putting humpty together again," Turles says powering up to super saiyan knowing the fastest way to get it done would be in our top forms.

"We're going to do our best," I reply going level four we begin to gather all the pieces to start with and put them in as small of an area as possible by the end of the day were about a fourth the way done with that. Raditz appears and see's our work and doesn't ask questions and get's straight to work.

* * *

><p>A.N bet you didn't see that coming anyways REVIEW or I refuse to update I mean it I won't :p<p>


	9. randomish

Chapter8 randomish

6 months later on Earth

"Hey guys why are you all staring intensly at Bulma," a familiar voice I hadn't heard in a while ask.

"Vegeta disappeared with Raditz and Turles you weren't here so we put the blame on her," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"How long ago did they leave," Tarble ask curiously.

"About six months ago right after a battle of the wills," Bardock says with a frown.

"Well then might as well join in," Tarble says starting at me as well.

"I don't know why you blame me it couldn't have been my fault," I yell at them.

"I don't know Bulma they may have a point he may of gotten scared when he realized your pregnant and left," Krillin suggest from the corner.

"How many times do I have to say it when he left I didn't even know," I scream at him causeing the others to cringe.

"Well maybe he thought about the possibility and ran," Chi-Chi suggest half hartedly.

"My son fears nothing and what ever caused him to leave it wouldn't have been this," Black Moon's father says angerly I have come to call him sir since they refuse to tell me his name.

"He said he was going on business did it occur to you he's hurt or getting carried away," Kakarot suggest with a smile.

"Wait does this mean we no longer get to stare at her intesnly," Nappa ask with a frown

"Don't be rediculous that'd be taking it to far," Mr. Sir says with a frown hm I like that maybe that's what I'll call him.

"Now that Tarble's back he can resume his post and I can go see," Kakarot ask with a smile.

"No you don't mister your not abandoning me when I'm four months pregnant," Chi-Chi screams at him causeing them once again to cringe I still don't see how so many of them could have some sort of issue with being yelled at but clearly they do.

"I could go look and come iimmediatly back or if I stay to help with whatever it is we could finish a lot sooner," Kakarot says standing his ground on the decision.

"Not happening," Chi-Chi yells standing her ground as well.

"Here Kakarot I order you to go and help with whatever the're doing," Mr. Sir says with that Kakarot disappears into thin air the same way the other three did when leaving.

"So Tarble how was Yardrait," Bardock ask with a smile.

"Excellent it really released my anger," Tarble says with a smirk.

"Great you may choose your next planet after you get out of the extremely calm stage," Mr. Sir tells his son.

"How is it you have puberty in stages don't most people basicly get it all at once," Krillin ask curriously.

"It's just the way we are," Bardock replies with a smirk.

* * *

><p>one month later<p>

I fill in the core with hot lava and put the final piece in as Kakarot wearing some of those sunglasses type things finished one of our moons and Raditz the other all of us wearing the glasses as to prevent any transfomations that are unecessary. We're done Vegeta-sei is just how it was before being destroyed though it's deprived of wild life and sayians luckly the plants all surivived.

"Vegeta we did it we put humpty together again," Kakarot says with a smile going back to his regular form being like this for so long we mastered staying in these forms no effort well Kakarot has some effort but he only joind the fun a month ago and I have to admit it did speed up our progress a bit.

"No Kakarot we put Vegeta-sei together again our home," I say with a small smile.

"So where to now Earth," Turles ask me curiously.

"No not quite yet I believe we've a couple things to pick up from the palace," I say with a smirk heading straight to our recently rebuilt palace and straight to my room. I grab out of the closet one of the capes I used to wear as a child when I left to board Frieza's ship my father gave me one of his to remember him by though at the time he had no clue it would be years before we saw eachother again and once I outgrew the one I left with I gave it to Tarble who out grew his and put on my father's. My cape seems longer than I remember I fold it up and tuck it into my armor where no one notices it is. I head to Tarble's room since he was still an infant at the time his capes are all that size just what I need I grab one of these and instant transmission to where the others are waiting.

"So what'd you get," Raditz ask curriously.

"My cape from when I was a boy my other one still fits Tarble well it's just a little to torn wich is why he doen't wear it and as for me I'm smart enough to think about whether or not it may get torn," I say with a smirk instant transmissioning to Earth following Tarble's energy which seems to be with all other energy levels I know well. Kakarot, Raditz and Turles appear next to me withen seconds the others don't even realize we're here yet though it won't be long.

"Brother your back," Tarble says turning around giving me a big smile.

"Now why go and ruin the fun not everyone can sense energy," Raditz says frowning when all the others in the room turn around.

"Finally they haven't stopped intensly staring at me since you left," Bulma whines.

"Chi-Chi joined in after being convinced it was Bulma's fault that Kakarot left," Krillin says with a frown.

"Now don't be rediculous," Bulma says defensivly.

"I don't care I have good news to share," I say with a smirk.

"What's that you found a cure for people becoming fat while pregnant if not I don't care," Bulma angerly says.

"Good it's not news for you," I say smirking.

"We put humpty together again," Turles says laughing earning a confused look from everyone in the room who wasn't there.

"It didn't take all the kings horses and all the king's men it only took the prince and a few of his friends," Kakarot says laughing as well this just confuses them more but raises curiousity in the saiyans as well.

"Vegeta-sei was like a giant ball Frieza caused a great downfall all the king's horses and all available men couldn't put Vegeta-sei together again but with one stubborn prince and the help of three friends we put Vegeta-sei together again," Raditz says wich clears the saiyans of confusion and brings forth amazement as well as with Chi-Chi.

"Humpty Dumpty now I understand your analogy," Tarble says with a laugh.

"You cubs never cease to amaze me you use that trick I helped you develop," Bardock ask with a smirk I nod my head in answer.

"Bardock I'm eighteen now I've been full grown for over two years now and about to have my own cub stop referring to me as one," I say with a frown.

"Well I missed out on those years so get over it," Bardock says with a smile.

"Cub," Bulma ask curiously.

"It's what we call our young males under 16 and females under 12 since that's when they're allowed a mate," Raditz says bluntly.

"Right of course," Chi-Chi says sarcastically for some reason.

* * *

><p>"Wait did Kakarot tell you I'm pregnant with your kid," I ask glaring at Kakarot.<p>

"No I knew before I left we have our ways of knowing," Black Moon says answering my next question as well.

"Who cares right now when can we leave," Mr. Sir as I call Black Moon's father now says with a frown.

"Turles ready the ship we head to Namek tomorrow inform Jeice and Zarbon they are to join us and what we've been doing," Black Moon orders.

"Not soon then," Bardock says frowning.

"Before leaving for anywhere I believe I've got something to do," Black Moon says heading outside.

"I give it two minutes," Bardock says with a laugh.

"No it'll be three," Raditz says laughing as well. I was about to ask what when in comes a guard with Black Moon he let's go of the rope attached to the cage and quickly leaves.

"I thought you can't be caught," Krillin smuggly states.

"If I don't want to be now I believe I have four thievs to turn in so," Black Moon says breaking the cage and standing up turning his hair blond his eyes teal then adding electricity, next making his hair extremely long, the last brown and shoulder length hair darker eyes and red fur behind his eyes.

"Your all five of the thievs," Chi-Chi exclaims at him.

"Of course I am," Black Moon says with a laugh.

"You still have to tell us your name," I say not forgetting that part.

"Why do that now it'll ruin my fun for now I'll tell you it starts with V and that's all for now," Black Moon says laughing.

"That's not fair we caught you a deals a deal," Krillin yells at him.

"I'll tell just not today perhaps tomorrow," Black Moon smuggly says returning to normal. I was about to retort when my mother walks in through the doors.

"Oh they're back great now Bulma it's near lunch time and if you don't want your father to know you know what I'd get in there now while he's not back yet as well as for you Chi-Chi your like a daughter to us and well he's more over protective than me," my mother says to us we quickly follow to the dinning room.

"Keeping secrets are we," Black Moon says to me mockingly taking a seat at the table.

"Bulma I want to know what color you want the nursery since your keeping whether it's a boy or girl a surprise," mom ask with a smile I just sit there.

"Yellow," I say after a while of thinking.

"Did you plan on raising the child here," Bardock as me with a frown.

"Where else," I say questionly.

"You don't think she'd let it into that camp of yours," Krillin ask with slight sarcasm.

"Well it would've been better than this palace with a full moon every month and until he's a year well it makes no difference whether or not he sees the full moon," Raditz says as if what ever the heck he's talking about is obvious.

"He's right the safest place would be with us in our camp if we weren't leaving soon," Kakarot says with a small smile.

"Your leaving again dear you just got back," mom says with a frown.

"The reason were leaving is what we were doing after we get our wishes on Namek we go to home," Black Moon says smirking.

"Then your not returning are you," mom ask them.

"Not likely which is why I was going to see if Chi-Chi could come too," Kakarot says looking towards Black Moon and his father then his own father and brother.

"Very well Kakarot if she can keep silent enough she may come," Mr. Sir says with a warning glance.

"I couldn't possibly leave Bulma," Chi-Chi says with a smile.

"And I couldn't go I have responsabilities here," I say with a frown.

"I wasn't aware you were getting a choice of coming or staying," Black Moon says with a laugh.

"We can always bring you back when it's needed though I doubt it ever will be," Bardock says smiling.

"Why wouldn't my planet need me," I smuggly state.

"Well I could think of a few reasons," Raditz says laughing.

"I have the solution to that problem an android," Kakarot says with a smile.

"What who are you and what have you done with my baka of a true oath brother," Black Moon says powering up and grabing him.

"Ow that hurts come on I can use my brain sometimes let go," Kakarot screams Black Moon powers down to normal and sits back down in his seat right as my dad walks in the room.

"I don't have time for a big dinner I've got a big project," he says sitting in his chair at the table's head taking a sandwich and a soda and quickly eating them before getting up to leave again.

"An android may just work give me an hour and I'll see what I can't do," Bardock says devouring what little is left of his food and heading out the door.

"Wait if they are gone how am I supposed to visit," mom ask worriedly.

* * *

><p>"I'll allow you five visits a year for two weeks choose them wisely though," I say with a frown rolling my eyes.<p>

"Great but now how am I supposed to do the nursery," the queen of earth says frowning.

"That's not necessary we can have one ready completely withen seconds," father says with a laugh.

"Well that still takes out the fun maybe I could prepare one here just incase of visits," the queen says smiling.

"Right let's go pack Bulma," Chi-Chi says to her with a smile.

"I just remembered my crown it's been gone for months," Bulma says with a frown.

"You mean this crown," I say pulling it out from my armor.

"How did you hide it in there," Bulma ask amazed.

"Bulma that is one of the universes greatest mysteries nobody knows how those two do it," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"Three Kakarot I finally started stowing stuff in my armour as well," Tarble says with a smirk.

"What's another great mystery," Chi-Chi ask curriously.

"How I chose Kakarot for my true oath brother despite hundreds of other options," I say with a laugh.

"I got good news guys the ship is ready to go and Jeice and Zarbon are on board they couldn't stand being on Earth with so many secrets to keep still," Turles says walking in.

"Great let's go men," I say getting up now that the foods gone and heading to the ship. Before I leave the room though I'm stopped.

"You can't leave with out letting Bulma say good bye," Krillin says with a frown.

"Who said she's going," father says smirking.

"I did just now we'll go say your goodbyes then," I say with a scowl.

"Not necessary they were coming over later anyways," Bulma says with a smile.

"How much later," Kakarot ask dreading the answer.

"Should be here any minute," Chi-Chi says with a smile as if on cue four other humans walk in the three eyed one known as Tien a blond a girl and a girl with dark blue hair and a boy with black hair.

"Hey Bulma what's up," the dark blue haird female ask.

"I'm going off planet with Chi-Chi," Bulma says with a little excitement.

"When are you coming back," the blond ask.

"Never they aren't coming back ever," I say menacingly to see the effects.

"Can we come too," the blue haird one ask.

"I don't think so Launch," Bulma apolegeticly says.

"Alright 'achoo' let me come or I shoot," Launch says going from blue haird to blond and pulling out a machine gun.

"Go ahead I could care less," I say with a smirk she sneezes again.

"Can't we come Bulma," the blond ask.

"Sorry 18 I'm not the one you need to convince," Bulma simply says.

"We've enough non fighters as it is," Raditz says with a smirk.

"I can fight really good I'm an android not even piccolo stands a chance against me or 17," 18 says with a smirk.

"But they won't allow Krillin," Chi-Chi says with a frown.

"We kind of broke up," Krillin says blushing scarlet.

"Her power level has to be at least ten thousand let her come," Turles says with a smirk.

"And don't forget the girl with multi personalities," Raditz says laughing.

"Hold on boys I'm not letting you go over board I'll ok these two since they're unique but only these two her brother is going to have to stay behind," father says with a serious frown.

"Alright guys a full android of Bulma from the ground up," Bardock says walking back into the room.

"I thought you needed an hour," I say to him smirking.

"Hour, thirty minutes not that big a difference it was easier than I thought," Bardock says shrugging it off.

"You built that in thirty minutes from ground up it took Dr. Gero years just to start with a human," 17 I believe is his name says to Bardock more than astonished.

"Can we go now," Turles impatiently ask.

"Sure why not bye Tien, mom, Krillin, 17," Bulma says waving to those we're leaving behind following me as I head towards the ship. Once we reach the camp I see the shield already down and everything is in capsules lieing on the ground. I pick them up and thow them as hard as possible to town without going super or higher that is.

"Let's go I'm surprised Jeice and Zarbon didn't take off already," Tarble says with a laugh.

"They wouldn't be foolish enough to leave with my ship," I say boarding followed by the others.

"This is your ship it's huge," Chi-Chi says looking around amazed by the sight.

"Raditz your the best driver go take control Bardock your co-pilot this trip," I say to them knowing full well they're the fastest at driving ships I'll never forget the one time I was on a ship Bardock drove it's obvious where Raditz get's it.

"Yes sir let's go father," Raditz says heading off followed by Bardock.

"Turles show the guest their rooms you know where to put them and it's not in your room either," I say turning to Turles.

"Ruin all the fun why don't you," Turles grumbles pulling 18 and Launch by the arms with them giving much protest.

"Nappa keep Jeice and Zarbon out of the control room and training center tell them to stay in there rooms if they know what's good for them," I say turning to Nappa.

"Yes sir," Nappa says running off to do his task.

"Father and Tarble go play in the **throne room**," I say ending the sentence in saiyanese.

"Really let's go," Tarble says excitedly running off father walking at a fast pace behind him.

"As for the rest of us we shall be training," I say walking towards the training center.

"Are you nuts we can't train we should be on bed rest especially Bulma," Chi-Chi screeches at me.

"Very well Kakarot take them to their rooms and come to the training center for a spar," I say with a smirk. He nods his head walking off with the other two.

* * *

><p>"We'll be landing on Namek shortly if it wasn't for Raditz assisting on a few pit stops at his favorite restraunts every time we passed one we would have been there after a week not a month," Black Moon informs me and Chi-Chi walking into the room. We get up to walk to the exit of the ship so we don't have to make them wait they seem to be tempermental.<p>

"Attention all passangers we are now on Namek thank you for flying with us not that you had much choice I'd just like to say hope you enjoyed the journey," Raditz says behind us.

"Who could have enjoyed that it takes morning sickness and air sickness to a whole new level," I mutter under my breath.

"You'll get used to it and believe me if my father took over it would have been faster and the ship can't go any faster we were already going 244billion miles per hour way over the speed limit," Raditz says with a laugh.

"And we weren't stopped by authorties," Chi-Chi says slightly amazed.

"It'd be suicide to pull over my ship of course," Black Moon says with a smik right as the doors open indicating it's safe to exit. We all unboard the ship and are greeted by a bunch of piccolos and Kamis so this is where they're from impressive actually.

"Who are you what do you want," an older looking one ask with slight fear.

"Prince Vegeta crown prince of the saiyan race and Vegeta-sei ruler of the universe killer of Frieza and the rest of the cold family current head of the planet trade organization," Black Moon says in answer to the first question well that explains alot such as why he doesn't care about my title, who the universes ruler is and what a saiyan is well sort of.

"We've come to borrow your dragon balls the ones on earth are currently unavailable and we wish to bring back our fallen race at least those destroyed by Frieza when he blew up Veget-sei our home world," Bardock says to them politely now I know what Veget-sei is as well, no wonder Vegeta has such a big ego he has the same name as a planet.

"Very well if you've no evil intentions you may have them," the old namekian says smiling. A child brings out the four star ball and withen the hour the other six are brought to us. Vegeta summons the dragon Porunga who is much bigger than Shenron like the dragon balls are bigger.

"Speak your wishes," Porunga states in a deep voice deeper than shenron's this one is alot scarier.

"I wish to revive the wildlife on Vegeta-sei," Vegeta speaks his first wish wich a namekian translates.

"Very well your wish has been granted," the dragon says.

"For my second and third wish I want all the saiyans killed by Frieza when destroying Vegeta-sei brought back to life and to Vegeta-sei," Vegeta states his second and third wishes which are again translated.

"Very well these wishes have been granted I shall now return to my slumber," Porunga says going back to the dragon balls which scatter across the globe once again. The sky becomes bright once again.

"Thank you for helping us to restore our race," Kakarot says to the namekians bowing in thanks the other saiyans as I now know follow suit even Vegeta and his father who must be king if Vegeta is prince.

"Your most welcome," the elder namekian says to us with a smile.

"Come now back to the ship we're behind schedule since someone loves to stop and eat at all of his favorite restraunts," Vegeta says glancing at Raditz.

"Sorry I couldn't help it," Raditz apologizes we turn to the ship and see a window with a hole in it now we can't leave yet.

"Don't mean to ruin your fun Prince Vegeta but I want revenge for my father and brothers even if I hated the purging," a very unfamiliar and unfriendly voice says it sounds female but thinking of Frieza it could be a guy.

* * *

><p>A.N. cliff hanger not a very big one yet but still and no reviews means no adding on so you'll be cursed to wonder until I receive a review for this chapter or anyother one really JUST REVIEW<p> 


	10. A frightening journey to Vegetasei

I got a review and I'm good to my word so here is your update hope you like it sorry if it's a few days after I got the review though I may end up with writers block.

10 A frightening journey to Vegeta-sei

"Who the fuck are you," Tarble snarls at the person the icejin quite obviously.

"Is that really Tarble when did he get so agressive," Bardock states with amazement.

"Yes that's our little Tarble all grown up," Jeice says teasingly laughing.

"My name is Snowy and I am the last member of the icejin royal family and I want my revenge on Vegeta for killing them," the icejin that is apparently a girl hard to tell when you think about people like Frieza.

"Sorry your going to have to wait in line I'm sure there are millions seeking revenge against me and currently I'm on vacation," I say with a laugh.

"Revenge Frieza killed our planet and race, so Vegeta killed your father and brothers in my opinion that is more than fair trade," Raditz says with a smirk he's right not that one more icejin life would even it out a bit more.

"Chi-Chi let's go we need to find some namekians with the materials we can use to repair the ship," Bulma says with a sigh grabbing the raven hair's arm and pulling her along.

"I'm stronger than the other three combined do you honestly think that you can defeat me," Snowy the icejin ask with a maniacle laugh she is defiantely related to Frieza no doubt about it.

"I'm more than capable," I menacingly state laughing like a maniac myself thinking over her words I decide level four would be safest in this fight. Giving a sly smile I power up to where my upper body is covered with red fur, and get into a fighting stance, in return the icejin does the same thing and takes the first move a simple punch which I easily dodge.

"Maybe so Frieza never could dodge my punches," the icejin female states driely, smirking I take my first punch right to the jaw it makes contact and I hear the sound of breaking bones.

"Vegeta must you always toy with people," Kakarot ask with a slight whine he has this weird tendancy to make all deaths he delivers as quick and painless as possible not very much fun if you ask me. Rolling my eyes I dodge a kick last second before it get's the chance to make contact with my face. In turn I kick back not near as hard as I can knocking the icejin princess onto the ground. Angerly she get's up and charges at me, she attempts to fake a punch to my left while punching to the right but I do the wise thing and duck completely out of the way.

"Come son end this your fight is rather boreing your just too powerful," father states from the sidelines looking extremely bored.

"No I think I'll make this a little more fun," I state smirking as I kick the icejin female in the neck, her head comes clean off blood spilling on the ground everywhere guess I don't know my own strength shame I really wanted to hold out that fight a while longer.

"Vegeta that's sick," Kakarot says looking at the blood in disgust.

"How was I supposed to know she'd be so easy to kill with a single kick she's supposed to be stronger than the rest of her family combined," I state with slight sarcasm.

"Let's go find the females before they get into trouble with the namekians," Bardock states sighing, sheesh he not much fun.

"Too late I'm sure anyways let's go Jeice we have gossip to spread," Zarbon says yanking Jeice by the arm and heading to a Namekian villlage that is near by.

"Those two worry me sometimes," Tarble bluntly states watching as they run off.

"Why it's only gossip," Nappa ask him sighing.

"I'm bored BULMOOSE, RAVEN, MACHINE AND FREAK GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," I shout rather loudly so we don't have to go looking for them.

"Sheesh no need to scream and my name is Bulma, she is Chi-Chi, she is 18 and she isn't a freak she's Launch," Bulma snarls at me indicating in turn to herself and each of her friends.

"Very well I'm Prince Vegeta or Lord Vegeta as I shall be called by those that are not saiyan, this is my father King Vegeta, that is my brother Tarble, this is Bardock, he's Nappa, this is Kakarot, his brother is Raditz and lastly we have Raditz," I state smirking as I do exactally what she had done.

"Vegeta what's with all the yelling we were in the middle of spreading gossip," Jeice says walking back with Zarbon from a village.

"Vacation is over you two go find every soldier in the planet trade organization and alert them at once to report back to their home base and to be on alert I may just pop in for a surprise visit," I state to them indicating for them to get a move on.

"Yes Lord Vegeta right away sir," they state simutaniously.

"Raditz fix the ship you've done it before you can surely fix a little broken window," I order him he nods his head.

"Sir no disrespect but if we saiyans can breathe in space can't we just keep the humans in their rooms and far from the control rooms of the ship we do need to get back to Vegeta-sei before somebody thinking all the royal family is dead tries to take the throne," Raditz states in reply always the rational thinker.

"Very well everyone on board the ship Bardock set course for home I trust you won't make a milliion stops on the way," I order with complete seriousness hearing my orders the others quickly bored the ship and Bardock launches it as soon as I get on and shut the doors, smirking I begin walking around the ship bored out of my mind. Sighing I head to the training center to train the trip away.

* * *

><p>One week later<p>

"I can't believe we'll be landing by the days end," 18 states sitting on the floor.

"I can't believe that Bulma is with an alien prince and the ruler of the entire universe," Launch states giggleing.

"I wouldn't say that he's been ignoring Bulma since we left Earth not that he was ever around anyways," Chi-Chi states sighing.

"Well now that you think about it he had to be busy I mean ruler of the universe prince of a fallen race, I surprised he even acknowledges any of us ever," I say sighing Vegeta is busy and I don't think he ever even liked me to begin with.

"When do you think we'll get to see Earth again," 18 ask with curriousity.

"Chances are never they built an android of me 18 as far as Earth knows I'm still there my father doesn't even know I left," I say with a frown I didn't get to say goodbye to my father.

"Look on the bright side you wanted one of the thieves reaking havic on Earth instead you got all five not a bad deal either if you ask me, so you didn't get your dream wedding yet I'm sure you can convince them to give you one," Chi-Chi says with a small smirk.

"You forget they don't have weddings Tarble made that clear they have those mating ceremonies and the rules are painfully clear you three are the only nonrelatives allowed," I state bitterly.

"Didn't Tarble say it's different with royal mating ceremonies," Chi-Chi points out rather than ask. The door opens and Tarble walks in weird coincidence but hey I'll take it.

"Hey Tarble what's going to happen to Bulma and Chi-Chi once we land on you home planet," Launch ask none to politely I hope she's not blond to often when we get there she's not much a fighter.

"Well they move into the palace Chi-Chi is unofficially yet completely officially Kakarot's mate and Bardock and his entire family live at the palace on account of Bardock's special ability and the fact he's one of the best fighters, and Bulma is the same for my brother though I don't think it'll be that way much longer, we have laws here and it'd be disgracefull in everyone's eye his included if Bulma isn't officially made his mate, of course they'll give you a little time on account of the fact as far as we knew the king was dead so no ceremony could've taken place, basically they'll give you until one week after Vegeta's heir is born, and Vegeta will work things out with Chi-Chi and Kakarot of course since they're well actually they're not in the same situation but no matter have faith in Vegeta, he's the beloved prince of the saiyan race the one who when he was little would sneak off and give a little performance around the planet," Tarble states with a grin fully used to Launch and her changes by now I'm sure.

"Great so how many will attend this mating ceremony," 18 ask with curiousity.

"Since it's saiyan royalty the entire planet even if not the entire universe knows yet it belonging to Vegeta who has always since his first mission been feared throughout the universe near everyone in the universe shall be attending," Tarble states with a frown.

"So does that mean Earth," Chi-Chi ask excitedly.

"No only leaders from the most powerfull planets Bulma's parents may attend on account of being family but all others will have to watch a broadcast on television," Tarble states giving an apologetic smile.

"What happens to Launch and 18," I ask him with worry in my voice.

"I'm afraid since they're not saiyan or anyone's mate they don''t have much choice we'll have to put them in the low class region in a smaller house, but we can still give you bracelets which is what I was here for anyways here you go these will keep you from falling to the ground while here and over time we could adjust it to so after awhile you don't even need them," Tarble says pulling out four bracelets and throwing them to us, we all catch them.

"We can't leave them they'll well look how strong the saiyans are I mean Bardock, and your father neither of them are super saiyans and well they've got great strength no way can they protect themselves," I say with a bit of anger to Tarble.

"I can protect us Bulma you forget I'm an android and that my power could almost meet a super saiyan's," 18 tells me calmly.

"Want my advice tell them you know the entire royal family and how long you've been friends with Vegeta's mate to be if any man or woman trys anything," Tarble states with a sigh.

"Thanks we'll keep that in mind," Launch politely states to him.

"Though I warn you two life there will be no walk in the park, basically no matter what all eyes will be on you when your out," Tarble states to the two bluntly.

"You know Tarble your not as ill tempered as most saiyans it seems and though I've seen your bad side you seem perfectally normal like when we first met," Chi-Chi states to him with a grin.

"Yes while I'm in the calm stage even my brother would seem almost kind, but you've seen me in the agressive state him well, le's just say Frieza had kept him busy Vegeta managing to get in ten planets a day," Tarble states with a small laugh.

"Right the planet purgeing I forgot about that," I say with disgust in my voice, what have I gotten myself into it was bad enough when he was just a thief, then an alien, then a prince, but ruler of the universe and the man who killed thousands of races of it's a little unnerving that's for sure.

"Don't knock till you try it," Tarble states with a laugh as he exits the room makeing sure the door shuts behind him.

* * *

><p>"What are you here for Tarble," I ask my brother as he enters my throne room that was once Frieza's the bastard.<p>

"I get the feeling you'll need to send me away again once we reach our home planet," Tarble states to me with a small sigh he was so excited to see home for the first time since infancy too, but saiyan hormones are very bad and we can't have him do anything majorly dishonorable.

"I see discuss with father which planet you'd like you've my permission to go where ever you wish," I state to my brother nodding in understanding he'll definately want to discuss it with father. He nods his head and turns on his heels leaving. Five more hours until we reach home before I can see my people who know how to treat me properly, something humans do not know. I sit there in my hover chair these things are fucking fun, pressing the buttons to make it spin in circles. Yes even at eighteen years even being whom I am I can not resist spinning mindlessly in a chair. My fun doesn't last much longer though as Kakarot comes barging into the room with a look of horror on his face.

"Vegeta it's an emergency Bulma went into premature labor," Kakarot states to me bowing his tone rather urgent though.

"It's only three weeks how bad could the child be," I ask not really careing wait did he say labor that's terrible she needs to give birth on Vegeta-sei not a ship or he'll be mocked and people will dispise me for putting him on the throne one day.

"Vegeta it could be a little dangerous," Kakarot tells me in panick.

"I see a problem though not what your panicking over, tell your father and brother, can't believe I'm about to say this but tell them to put it in double pilot double speed mode," I order him calmly not moving from my seat, thinking wisely I put on my scouter and call the android her being the only one whom we issued a scouter that will likely answer in a moment like this.

"Vegeta where are you Bulma's in labor here," 18 states impatiently into her scouter.

"Tell every one to get their seat belt on including Bulma, who all is with you," I state and ask at the same time.

"All of us girls, Tarble and Turles why didn't you tell us they were experienced in medical field," 18 states forgetting my words.

"Is Nappa or my father near by," I ask impatiently.

"Just outside the door worrying whether or not the next heir to Vegeta-sei is going to be born off planet or not," 18 bitterly states.

"Tell them to join you in they're make sure your all securly seat belted it's a matter of seconds before Bardock and Raditz show you what the ship can really do when they're piloting and the ship is in double pilot double speed mode," I state to her, she doesn't ask what it is for now I hear her open the door and make the announcement loudly to them all.

"What the hell I rather the brat be born green and grow up green or another absurd color than that, he's going to kill us all," my father the normaly calm and cool king of Vegeta-sei states in a huge panick I hear a bunch of quick snapping of seatbelts.

"Vegeta what the hell is double pilot double speed mode and why does the reaction of your father, Nappa and even you give me the feeling I won't like it," 18 demands of me.

"The ship has a mode that doubles the speed capability but to do so you most have both pilot and co-pilot on the accelerator in other words, I just gave orders for Bardock and Raditz to double our current speed which we've all become accustomed to though I still hate it when they pilot sure they get there fast but well you know," I state to her through the scouter remaining calm, before another word can be exchanged the ship reers the speed doubling but I'm not sure it'll be fast enough we cut five hours down to two and a half just now but is it enough time. I would hate to go triple speed especially since that would ensure Kakarot in joining his father and brother at the accelerator he isn't quite as bad as Raditz but he's used to the task of co-pilot.

"Vegeta I think I understand now what your father ment by your going to kill us all," 18 bitterly yells at me.

"Would your prefer I put it into triple Kakarot hasn't been at the controls in a while and is almost as bad as Raditz," I say through the scouter just loud enough for every one there to hear, I laugh silently at my words.

"NO!" They all collectively yell in fear of my words over the scouter.

"Hell yeah actually make it four and I'll instant transmission in," Turles yells with excitment.

"Vegeta don't do it please we are all begging you here not to put in triple let alone make all four of them able," 18 says to me panick still in her voice but a new calmess to it all anger gone.

"Are you sure adding Kakarot would get us there in a little over an hour and adding Turles as well takeing in the fact we've already traveled what was originally about an hours time we could be there in seconds and this nightmare over," I state calmly through the scouter.

"But wouldn't it get worse first," Launch obviously in her calm state ask.

"True but not for long," I reply back I here a sneeze.

"This is fun actually but terrifying how much worse could it possibly get crank this bad boy up," Launch now blond states with a laugh.

"Make sure nobody wets their pants, Turles inform cousin you and him will be joining the other two," I state through the scouter loud enough for them all to hear.

"Vegeta you may be immortal but even you couldn't survive that when the ship was built they were not aware of drivers like them," my father shouts angerly at me. Before I can even respond though the ship gives another reer far worse than the last and only seconds later yet another more terrifying than anything yes I admit on the inside the prince of Vegeta-sei and Saiyan race heir to the throne ruler of the universe killer of the cold family am terrified but who wouldn't be. Not even three minutes later the ship slows tremendously back to like it is when it's only one driver.

"This is your captain speaking we are now landing on Vegeta-sei," Raditz's voice says through out the speakers of the ship.

"This another of your captains speaking saying I hope you enjoyed the flight," Bardock's voice states.

"Another captain speaking here letting you know that we thank you for flying with us not that you had a choice," Kakarot's voice says with an obvious happy tone.

"Last of your captains speaking here we would just like to thank Vegeta for allowing this and Bulma for being the reason we needed this by going into pre-mature labor you rule Bulma," Turles's voice excitedly yells in through the speakers. I can't help but laugh at all of their words, the ship gives a gentle thud sound indicating we've landed also by the fact we are completely stopped. Smirking I reach for the intercom but I had installed into this room on a side table so that I may speak to the entire ship without haveing to leave the room and go to the control rooms.

"This is Vegeta speaking prince of the saiyan race and Vegeta-sei heir to the throne and ruler of the universe you are now free to unbuckle and get the hell of my ship or I'll have them launch us again and go into quardruple imidiatley," I say through the intercom my voice booming through out the ships, I hear yells of panick as they try to get to the exit. Smirking I instant transmission there following Nappa energy knowing he'd be there within seconds. Not much later blond Launch and 18 arrive out of breath, waiting for the doors to come down so they can bolt, Tarble and my father come next Tarble super-saiyan mode so that he may carry Bulma no issues, and Chi-Chi being mercilessly dragged by my father who knew Bardock and the other maniacs would kidnap him for a ride if she wasn't to safety if I decided to launch again.

"Vegeta sometimes I wonder if your my son or that of the devil," my father angerly states to me, Bardock, Turles, Raditz and Kakarot all come in using instant transmission, Bardock having to go with his hand on the shoulder of his son since he can't do it himeself. Seconds later the door is completely down and the others are doing a every saiyan or human female for themselves, abandoning Chi-Chi though Tarble still has Bulma. Chi-Chi goes as fast as she can off the ship and I gesture for the maniacs to follow me as I exit and make sure that they close the door.

* * *

><p>A.N. Now we know the terrors of any of the Sons when behind the wheel of a ship that if put in the correct mode has almost no limit to speed, and I think we all know that most of us and pausibly Vegeta even would be scared by the speed they were going. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK And if you want to see more of the insane driving well don't hesitate to ask next time I'll make it how Bulma or even another person sees it. ANYWAYS LIKE I SAID REVIEW OR I SHALL NOT UPDATE!<p> 


	11. It's a saiyan

Chapter 11 It's a saiyan

"Vegeta are you listening to me," a voice yells at me.

"Nope," I reply back with a smirk.

"What are you doing you've been standing there for at least ten minutes, they've already managed to get Bulma to a hospital," the irritated voice replise back to me, but my mind is not in it, paying little attention to what's being said.

"Don't care," I say as I walk away from the annoyed female voice, and towards the palace, Vegetasei it's back and populated by saiyans again, the planet didn't feel the same when we had finished rebuilding it, as well as the buildings, we managed to have my room the way it was, when I left, as well as all other buildings

"Hey Vegeta, I was just at the hospital Bulma's at, you have a son, with purple hair, you better get there soon she wants to name him Trunks, could you imagine that," Raditz says instant transmissioning right infront of me, his words draw me out of my thinking and without a moments hesitation, I instant transmission into the hospital, and look around at the doctors that are staring in awe.

"Vegeta, I was wondering where you were, you missed the excitement, meet your new son, Trunks," Bulma says upon seeing me.

"If I see that name on the birth certificate somebody is going to pay," I state to nobody with a menacing tone.

"No worries sir, we're smarter than that and have refused to let her write that on the certificate," a nearby male doctor says with a nod of the head knowing full well, I wouldn't allow that name.

"Good somebody write the name Vegeta on it," I order the doctors, one of them quickly scribbles down the name.

"Hey don't I get a say," Bulma yells at me.

"Nope, I am the royalty here, and the universes ruler, I am in no way allowing my son to be called Trunks, it's bad enough his hair is purple," I snarl at her.

"That's not nice, I like his hair, it makes him unique," Bulma says smileing at the infant in her arms.

"Shows he a halfbreed," I mumble quietly so that she can not hear.

"This isn't fair why is it he can take the gravity while I have to actually where this bracelet," Bulma says in complaint and jealousy of the new born saiyan hybrid.

"He's half saiyan you're all human, simple as that, now give him to me," I say to her with a frown, she only clutches him tighter.

"No way get your own this one's mine isn't that right Trunks," Bulma says I know she's just saying that to annoy me.

"His name is Vegeta," I snarl at her.

"Yes but we can't have a planet with three people named Vegeta, it's going to get people confused as to whom you're refering," Bulma states smuggly.

"Whatever but he's mine so give him here," I snarl at her.

"No he's mine, he has my eyes, I had to carry him for eight months, should have been nine, I had to give birth to him, he's mine," Bulma snarls back at me.

"He's mine, you can get your own," I reply to her using words she used against me.

"Actually guys hate to break it to you but he's both yours," Kakarot says from the corner he's standing in.

"No he's mine," Bulma snarls at him.

"He's mine and you do not talk to a saiyan like that woman," I snarl at her angerly.

"Can't you learn to share," Kakarot says suggestively.

"Absolutely not," we both snarl at him.

"Fine Bulma it's his, the child is a boy, and Vegeta's first born therefor he's Vegeta's heir, you can as Vegeta put it get your own," Kakarot says seeing he's been defeated and deciding to side with me.

"Told you now give him here," I snarl at her, she still clutches him tight, and my father walks in through the door wearing a scowl similar to that of my own.

"Am I seeing a child with purple hair, his tail it's purple too," Father says in disbelief.

"I blame her," I say to my father pointing at Bulma.

"No you can blame genetics," Bulma says with a smile.

"Let's go, he needs to be read, and put into a chamber," my father tells me impatiently and with those words I grab my son from Bulma and follow my father out of the room.

"Hey where are you taking him," Bulma screams at me.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Bulma, there going to put him in the same place all new borns ago, there he'll be taken care of until he no longer needs it, they'll also see what his strength is," Kakarot tells me reasurringly, I ignore his words and stand up and look around to follow them.<p>

"He isn't takeing my child, it's mine," I snarl angerly.

"Technically speaking if you really want to know the one who pocess him it's um well the planet, and the king, Vegeta until he is the king is merely the father, and you the mother, and besides Bulma you should let the king spend a little time with him, before long he'll no longer be king, prince Vegeta has surpassed him, the strongest saiyan is the king, once Vegeta takes the throne, people will go after king Vegeta, people of other races wanting to do what they can to hurt the newest king," Kakarot says with a sad tone.

"So he belongs not to his mother or father but his home planet and grandfather," I snarl at him.

"Well yes, that's not what you should worry about, what needs to be worried over is his strength, Bulma they'll kill you if he's weak, they would have done that to Vegeta's mother if he was born weak like Tarble, they never killed her because Vegeta was proof enough she could produce strong children, she only died giving birth to Tarble, but they will kill you Bulma, they call the child bastard and put him in a low class family," Kakarot tells me with a frown upon his face.

"You're saying my life and how his life is spent all depends on if he's strong," I say angerly to Kakarot, he doesn't respond imediatley and when he looks about to, Raditz walks in with a look of amazement on his face.

"What is it Raditz," Kakarot ask with curriousity.

"One his power level was one," Raditz says makeing his voice sound remorseful, that can't be strong which means they'll kill me, I look around the room the nurses look at me pityingly.

"One only one," Kakarot says with confusion, am I really that weak I'd take out that much saiyan strength.

"Kakarot you were born with a power level of two, the child was born with a level of one fucking million, he's super saiyan they made him cry and he just powered up like that, the doctors are looking into it now to see if it's genetic to become super saiyan if a parent earned the strength of super saiyan," Raditz says changing his tone from that of sadness to excitement.

"One million," Kakarot says eyes wide.

"My baby boy is Super Saiyan," I say in disbelief.

"You better believe it, best part is, if the theory is correct, Kakarot your half breed child will be born super saiyan too, we could have the entire planet full of super saiyans before you know it, we'll be invinsible," Raditz says with excitement.

"So does this mean I get to live," I ask warily.

"Yes, you also will get to be queen when Vegeta is king, but there is one down side, they'll eventually be wanting you to produce more kids, see if it changes if a second child is born," Raditz says to me with a smirk on his face.

"So where is he now," I ask curiously.

"Where all new borns go, he won't be released until he's three days of age, plenty old enough to survive while purging a planet, now let's go you need to start preparing for your mating ceremony, I already called Zarbon and Jeice, they'll be spreading the news of the ceremony across the universe as well, I informed them to avoid Earth of course, anyways you got but a week," Raditz says with a laugh to his voice.

"A week I don't know what to do," I say panicked now.

"Relax, I had father call a member of his crew she'll know what to do, she'll arrive here before you know it," Raditz says calmly.

"Did somebody mention me, well you are pretty Bulma, and I can see in your eyes you've got the persona of a saiyan good," a female saiyan says with a smile as she walks into the room.

"Aunt Fasha how you been," Kakarot says grinning.

"Avoiding Turles, he was terrible as a child," Fasha says with a laugh.

"Was he worse," I ask confused.

"Nope we all got worse as we grew older, Vegeta and his cruelty, Raditz and his caring only for looks and me and my happiness," Kakarot says his grin widening.

* * *

><p>On Earth with Queen Briefs<p>

"Your magesty what is it," Krillin one of Bulma's friends ask me with a sigh, he's currious to hear from Bulma, I read over the letter that Bulma had wrote me.

_Dear Mom,_

_No worries I'm doing just fine, we made a stop on planet Namek and ran into Frieza's sister, who knew right. Vegeta defeated her easily though would you believe he's an alien prince, of the saiyan race and rules the entire universe. After we left Namek it was an easy flight back to Vegetasei until the last day, Vegeta has already ended the vacation of the members of the cold empire also called the planet trade organization. On the last day before landing on their home planet I went into premature labor, no worries though the baby is a strong healthy boy, he's actually already supersaiyan, I'm surprised I'm alive to write this, because when I went into labor, Vegeta decided to first make it so not only was Bardock was driving but so was Raditz. Then he added in not only Kakarot but Turles, when he added in Raditz his father King Vegeta actually thought we were all going to die, when he suggested to add in Kakarot we were all terrified and screamed not too, except Turles who asked to make it all four of them. This is a warning for me never go into premature labor, on Vegeta's ship, when all four of the Sons are on it as well. Anyways you don't need to worry nobody is dead, Chi-Chi is fine, 18 and Launch are partying it up, and as for me, I'm being kept busy, within a week I'll be at my mating ceremony, what the saiyans have instead of weddings anyways your invited and if you think you can get him to handle dad as well, hope to see you soon._

_with love Earth and Vegetasei's newest princess_

_Bulma_

"It's a letter from Bulma, Krillin she says she's doing fine and has had the baby, everyone is alright and she's having a mating ceremony in about a week," I say with a gleeful smile, Bunny Briefs is my name, getting my daughter her prince charming is my game, and that's what I've done. Now there is only the delay of which is the king.

"That's good news, so what about the king what do we tell him and how do we keep it from backfireing," Krillin says already seeing the slight delay. Before another word could be said though the king walks in.

"Hello dear, now I'm getting impatient, where's Bulma I know that's an android, but after so long I'm tired of waiting for you to fess up so where is my daughter," he angerly demands.

"On Vegetasei, she's getting married though that's not the word the saiyans use, she's marrying their prince Vegeta, he's such a nice boy and he rules the entire universe isn't it lovely," I say to him with a smile avoiding any detail involving the baby, one thing to upset him at a time or we're all in for it.

"You let her leave the planet with those murderous saiyans," he says irritation in his voice.

"Yes she's in love, besides the saiyans aren't that bad, she wrote me a letter saying how much fun she's having and that her wedding is in a week, and we're both invited," I say to him with a smile.

"Let me see the letter," he says suspicioun in his voice.

"Oh you can't I gave it to her friends to read," I say with an innocent smile.

"Very well, I don't like this but we'll go to her wedding, and if you're hiding tell me now, before we get there and I find out the hard way," he says with a sigh of defeat.

"Nothing I can think of," I tell him innocently, and with that he walks out of the room.

"That was close, but he's going to find out eventually," Krillin tells me from where he's standing in the corner.

"I know but he can be so protective besides, we don't have time to deal with him being angry about you know what," I say being careful of the words I say.

* * *

><p>A.N. So what do you guys think of that chapter, what do you think of the pov that's in Bulma's mom's. I think Bulma was really worried for her life in that one. Anyways REVIEW OR NO UPDATES<p> 


	12. A not so happy occasion

chapter 12 A not so happy occasion

"Kakarot remind again why I chose you to be my true oath brother," I ask him with a sigh.

"Because Vegeta, we've known eachother for years, and you like being able to beat up on me whenever you please," Kakarot asnwers with a laugh, that was a bad idea.

"Great now, hold this while I put his cape on," I tell Kakarot handing him my son.

"He has a name Vegeta, it's Vegeta, and Bulma nicknamed him Trunks so nobody will get confused," Kakarot tells me with a laugh as I finally manage to get the little brat's cape on him.

"It shouldn't be that difficult my father is king Vegeta, I am either prince or lord Vegeta, and you can call him prince Vegeta junior until I am king and my father is dead, for real," I tell him with a scowl.

"Sure thing but Bulma is the one you'll have to convince of that," Kakakrot says with a sigh.

"Nonesense, she's on my planet, in my palace, in my universe, and he is my son," I tell Kakarot making my words clear.

"Whatever, are you ready," Kakarot ask me with a grin.

"To see only a small fraction of the people I rule over now, and go through the mating ceremony, while allowing the whole universe to see, that while I rule them, I am still under the rule of my own father, hell no," I tell him with an impatience in my voice.

"Well that sucks because we got about five minutes, by the way what do we do with prince Vegeta junior," Kakarot ask with a frown looking at the child.

"He sits with the royal family of Vegetasei what else, and since technically my becoming her mate, entertwines our families and planets for that matter, her parents will be sitting with the royal family, I am sure her parents and Tarble can handle him for five minutes," I state to Kakarot as I walk out of the room we are in, with him following me.

"I was thinking more along the lines, of what to do if he get's to upset and supersaiyans up," Kakarot ask with a frown.

"Tarble can handle him," I snarl at Kakarot, as we walk into the palace gardens, a great many people are already seated, or flying or standing there, great, Zarbon and Jeice invited the whole universe practically, speaking of which where are those to gossipers.

"Good you three are all ready, Tarble is already seated as well as Bulma's parents, now give Zorn the kid, so he can give him to Tarble," my father King Vegeta tells me with a frown and impatience in his voice.

"Here Zorn, be careful he likes pulling hair," Kakarot says handing over the kid, Kakarot and I go to stand where we need to, as does my father, since he's the king. I'm only glad my mother isn't here or she would be making the ultimate fuss.

* * *

><p>"You ready Bulma," Fasha asks me with a warm smile.<p>

"I don't know, there will be so many people, and television cameras, basically I'm getting married infront of the entire universe," I tell her with obvious worry in my voice.

"I told you this is completely different, Vegeta has to be out there an entire five minutes, while you'll be there three minutes tops, you walk down the asile in your red dress, you stand infront of the king and across from Vegeta,"Fasha reassuringly states.

"I know, you've told me before, it's just I'm nervous, and where will Trunks be this whole time," I ask with a new worry.

"The youngest of Vegetasei's princes will be sitting with Tarble, and your parents, not to mention in sayian standards a true oath brother counts as family so Bardock, being the king's will be sitting there, along with Raditz since he is Bardock's family, and I am Bardock's sister so I will be sitting there as well as Turles, nothing to worry about, if your father asks about Trunks we'll tell him he's mine, that's a bonous of the much slower rate that saiyans age," Fasha tells me trying to calm me down.

"Fine I'm ready," I say and the two of us walk out, Fasha walks behind me a smile on her face, once she reaches the front she bows to the king and prince and goes to sit with the others. Once I reach the front though I stand right across from Vegeta, and try not to look at all the people, instead I concentrate, on Vegeta, he's dressed in saiyan armor but not a fighting style like he usually wears; this is a style to extravagant to let get ruined fighting.

"Welcome everyone, today is the mating ceremony of the saiyan prince, and head of the universe, prince and or lord Vegeta, and the princess of Earth, and new princess of Vegetasei, princess Bulma," King Vegeta says with a loud voice, this is different than a earth wedding I guess, but still it seems similar.

"I promise to protect," Vegeta says aloud, locking eyes with me, this is the part where it really begins to differ from an earth wedding, I'm so glad that Fasha taught me what needs to be done.

"And I promise to be strong," I tell him looking him right in the eyes, and seeing the caring look in his eyes, a look that shows he really does care for me, I don't feel so nervous any more.

"Now for the exchanging of both blood and ki," King Vegeta says handing a dagger to Vegeta, he cuts a small slit into his hand, then does the same to mine, I don't see why he get's to have all the fun with that part. Then Vegeta puts down the dagger and begins to release his ki, through the cut in his hand along with the blood, I do the same, Fasha also taught me how to at least create enough ki for this. Vegeta and I grab hands, I send my own ki into his hand while he does the same with my own hand. Then King Vegeta brings out a ki ball of his own and places it in between us. Vegeta and I let go of each others hands.

"I promise to be strong," Vegeta states now saying what I had, and now it's my turn to say his words.

"And I promise to protect," I say with a smile on my face.

"Now if this mating is meant to be, one must protect while the other remains strong for the other," King Vegeta announces aloud, this is the real thing that seperates a royal mating ceremony from another, as I have been told. Because Vegeta is royalty his mate must prove that it is meant to be, and I'm said mate. King Vegeta feeds more energy in to the ball of ki, and it begins to become unstable. This is the part I am going to absoulutly hate, I don't think I can watch, but I have to.

The ki ball finally reaches it's breaking point and all the ki comes flying at me, Vegeta quickly puts an arm out and deflects the ki, doing what needs to be done and protecting me, the ball goes flying everywhere, not hitting anyone, what I want to know is what it's going to do, Fasha didn't tell me what happens after it's deflected only that I must remain strong.

'What's happening' I think to myself, as I watch the ball of ki go soaring around the room.

'It is choosing it's target,' a voice answers back to me, a voice that sounds like Vegeta's I want to say something allowed but remain silent. Fasha so lied about the time, obviously that wasn't including this, though it seems all eyes are on the ki ball. The ki ball stops going through the entire room, and begins to go from King Vegeta, to Kakarot, to Tarble, to little Trunks who is being held by Tarble, Vegeta has a slight look of concern in his eyes, as does everyone else it comes near, except for Trunks who keeps trying to grab it.

'Vegeta I don't like that worried look in your eye, or anyone elses for that matter,' I think to him.

'Just relax it's narrowing down who it wants as a target, clearly by choosing four that are important to me, that aren't you since you were it's orignal target, which is why it went straight to you before I deflected it,' Vegeta's voice answers back in my head. And the ki ball changes it's paths once again, no longer going to Trunks, or Kakarot, now only the king and his youngest son. Tarble is practically sweating, while King Vegeta seems to be calm and relaxed, other than the look in his eyes that is.

Then the ki ball stops infront of Tarble, just stops as if it's thinking then with a great speed, it hadn't used even when flying towards me, it launches itself, at King Vegeta, going right through his chest, the king falls backwards. Several gasps are head from the crowd, all but the saiyans that clearly had an idea of what was going on. Many saiyan elites rush up to King Vegeta and check him. Nappa is among them, when he stands it's with a look of regret.

"The king has died, the mating is meant to be," Nappa announces in a sad tone, dead, he's dead, Vegeta just lost his father again. I look over at him and see that he's still got his calm and collected look, but I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Long live our new king Vegeta, the new Queen Bulma," Zorn the former king's most trusted advisor says trying to change the mood setting. Everyone repeats his words and ten minutes later, all that remain, are myself, Vegeta, Trunks, Tarble, Turles, Raditz, Bardock, Kakarot, my parents, Chi-Chi, Launch, 18, Nappa and Zorn; which sounds like a lot but considering the amount of people that showed up it's not.

"Long live indeed," Vegeta states in a glum tone of voice, we all just stare at him.

"Who would murder him like that," Tarble says silently a great deal of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean murdered," Launch in her state with the blue hair ask wide eyed and shocked.

"A saiyan cannot be killed by their own ki, unless someone else is feeding into it, and put more in, therefor someone did that to my father's meant to be harmless ki ball, anyone else would have been fine being immortal but he was too late for immortality," Vegeta says with anger in his voice.

"So what do we do," Turles ask worriedly.

"Only one person may have been able to do this, which means war, Tarble, before you leave again, give Jeice and Zarbon orders to put the entire universe in code black, 18 send for your brother, I want him here, as soon as he arrives Zorn will take you to the main office of the planets labs, there you will put Vegetasei in code black, for now, nobody leaves or enters the planet without being watched, actually after Raditz, Bardock, Tarble, Turles, Kakarot and I leave nobody leaves this planet," Vegeta says with an authoritative tone of voice.

"Sire planet earth has no black box, so it can't be put into code black," Zorn says with a regretful tone of voice.

"Very well, once the king and queen of Earth leave, have them take with them Paragus and Broly, Broly should be able to protect the planet while Paragus works with installing the box," Vegeta says not bothring to worry, the mention of this Broly guy earns several gasps from the other saiyans.

"Have you gone mad, don't you remember Broly's little problem," Kakarot asks me with worry in his voice.

"No that is why the Legendary Super Saiyan is going to earth instead of another super saiyan, if he turns into a giant while the planet is under attack the opponent will be easily defeated, besides he only goes baserk when he sees you Kakarot," Vegeta says with a smug smile, who the heck is this Broly person.

"I don't want to leave yet, we just got here," my mother says with a frown, Vegeta slaps his palm to his face hard.

"Very well you can stay, but I will not allow any planet to be without it's head, so the king must go," Vegeta says through his teeth.

"What can I do Vegeta," Launch asks him curiously.

"You're sneezing causes you to change personality, making your mood swings half as bad as Bulma's so you can keep her company and on this planet, Chi-Chi when she goes blond and tries to help Bulma leave, you're to keep her here, Fasha when that all fails, just give orders to have them locked in their rooms, and are not to leave until I say otherwise, as for the queen of earth, you get two task, one babysitting, and two cooking, since someone went and blabed to the whole palace how much they like your food," Vegeta says giving out more orders.

"Wait when have any of you tried her food," I ask them angrily.

"That's our cue to leave, to the ships," Raditz says making a run for the others all follow his lead, even my own father, except he's headed to his own ship.

"Zorn do you know what they meant," I ask in anger.

"Sorry princess, but I've only been alive again for a week," Zorn tells me apologeticaly.

"Anyone else know," I ask them all, they just shake their heads.

"Wait, where's Vegeta," Nappa asks in a panic.

"He went running off to his ship remember," I tell him rolling my eyes.

"I think he meant the youngest of the Vegetas," 18 says with a frown.

"My baby," I practically yell in panic.

"Lord Vegeta's baby and he's fine fell asleep under the bench," Jeice says walking over caring a sleeping Trunks in his arms.

"I had him in my stomach, had to give birth to him he's mine," I snarl back at them.

"Nope he's one hundred percent mine," Vegeta's voice says from behind me, I turn around to see him, he walks towards Jeice and takes Trunks and instant transmissions out of there.

"Wherever he's going can't be a safe place for an infant," I say with worry in my voice.

"Nonsense he was taken to the nursery," Zarbon tells me with a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be gossiping," I say to them angrily, and with that they run off.

* * *

><p>"That was mean Vegeta," Kakarot tells me with a laugh.<p>

"It's not like I brought him with me," I retort back with a smirk.

"So where are we headed," Raditz asks with a frown.

"Namek, we're going to get my father back," I tell them bluntly.

"When we're about to go into a war; with Frieza's creepy brother," Raditz states with a shudder.

"So he's not like the other icejins and can regenerate even more than a nemekian; so what he can do many other disgusting things; so he's about as strong as a level four super saiyan; we'll be fine," I state with a smirk on my face.

"You've lost your mind haven't you," Kakarot asks me with worry.

"Not yet, and not ever losing my mind would be a sign of weakness; something I do not now nor ever will I tolerate; you should know that well enough," I answer him with anger in my voice.

"Yes prince Vegeta, sorry sir," Kakarot says appologetically, this is going to be a long trip; I just know it.

"So about this war, what exactally do you plan on doing what is the strategy," Bardock asks with concern.

"The oldest and nobelest of saiyan tradition we fight...to the death," I state with a tone of malice.

"The old saiyan one two could plan sire, but if I might make a suggestion, we could make a stop for food in that," Bardock says with a laugh, I only chuckle nodding my head.

* * *

><p>A.N. hope you like it and review for update, I apologize for taking so long to update, I've had a SUPER BUSY summer.<p>

Vegeta:they must be disappointed in you

Goku:so why is it my dad is the one asking for food for once instead of me.

Raditz:whose flying the ship

Me: a saiyan

Bardock:we're all going to die aren't we?

Me:shhhhhhhhhhhh that's isn't until chapter20

Turles:you're serious

Me: no I couldn't kill Vegeta, Trunks, Raditz, Turles, Bardock, Zorn or anyother saiyan it pained me killing King Vegeta even if it's according to this chapter temporarily, but there are a few surprises on namek mwhaaahahaaaaa

Zorn: Everyone just slowly and quietly back away


	13. Games

WARNING: THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WILL BE STRICTLY BULMA POV

A.N. to all those who have reviewed and a special thanks to LycosTamer whose review somehow motavitaded me to update as soon as I could, something about the worse than Vegeta and Bulma combined just made me feel like I needed to update quickly

Chapter13 Games

"I'm bored let's go, there is no way, I'm letting them have all the fun galvanting around the universe doing who knows what, fighting a villian stronger than Frieza, I simply won't allow it," I say determination in my voice, I get up off my bed and head over to the closet to grab some of my things I may need to take, all of which were weapons after my first encounter with Vegeta, I started to carry a few knives with me at all times.

"No Bulma you are going to stay in this palace," Launch tells me with a stern tone of voice; smirking I tickle her nose she sneezes, turnig her hair blond, and now she's the badass I need to help me sneak out.

"Ready Launch," I ask her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah, those boys think they can have all the fun; I'll show them," Launch says grabbing a few knives for herself, I don't remember bringing so many really.

"Guys we were told to stay put," Chi-Chi says trying to convince us to stay; luckily I can handle this situation.

"Right we'll stay here while our mates are off fighting bad guys, going to bars, getting drunk and getting laid," I tell her with a smirk on my face, though I'm not sure that Vegeta and Kakarot would be, I've no doubt about Turles and Raditz, if they have the time do so that is.

"Fine let's go, but remember we have got to be silent," Chi-Chi says in defeat walking out the door.

"Technically we'll be fine so long as we avoid the exits," I tell her with a smirk.

"Whatever," Launch says in whisper, we continue to walk down the long corridor, and right when I began to think we may make it out, we ran into none other than, Fasha.

"Not trying to sneak out now are you," Fasha asks us sternly.

"No we were showing Launch around, though I still haven't seen but a twentieth of the place," I say boredom in my tone.

"Nice try but I am a saiyan didn't one ever tell you we can hear how your heart beat differs when you lie," Fasha says with a slightly amused tone of voice.

"Damn so close," Launch says agrily, Fasha pushes a button on her scouter.

"I need a guard sent up to keep Queen Bulma and her friends in their rooms they are not to leave them at any point in time, until, our current King Vegeta says otherwise," Fasha speaks into it, great there went our chances at escape. Fasha places a hand on my head and turns me around, then does the same to Launch and Chi-Chi we begin to walk back to my room, Fasha trailing us. She enters the room with us and doesn't leave until, the guard she requested showed up five minutes later.

"Hello you're higness, I am Pya the mother of Raditz and Kakarot" the guard tells me kindly.

"Nice to meet you," I tell her with annoyance in my tone.

"Escape plan failed, well look at it this way, Vegeta told you to stay here because if you left you would definately die, if not for his immortality he would be on a suicide mission, even still there is chance he may never return; alive," Pya tells me, well that doesn't help but it does.

"Since we're stuck here who wants to play cards," I ask trying to cheer myself up a little.

"What one," Launch ask after sneezing again.

"Well we could play spoons, speed, california speed, 21, slap jack, war, egyptian rat killer, BS, or the game," I tell them naming my favorite card games that we could play, though I don't know what the game is actually called so that's just what I call it.

"I don't feel like playing any kind of speed, and spoons is way too viloent when we play and slap jack can be too, and so can egyption rat killer when you get your hand slapped down on it hurts," Chi-Chi says taking away three options, well that narrows it down.

"BS wouldn't be fair since it's a game of lieing and saiyans can tell when we lie," Launch points out, so that narrows it to three.

"We should play a card game that doesn't go by fast though I don't know how to play these games," Pya tells us with a small smile on her face; never played that's terrible.

"So war or the game how do we choose," I state aloud rather than ask.

"Flip a coin, heads war tails the game," Chi-Chi says grabbing a quarter, she flips it and the result is tails.

"The game it is, alright Pya this game is easy enough to learn while playing," I state with a smile.

"Just don't look at the cards you're dealt," Launch warns her ahead of time; while I deal out the cards ten to each player, good thing there's only four of us since that's the most you can play with. Once everyone has their cards I line mine up so that it looks like a B, Chi-Chi does a C, Launch a L and Pya a P though normaly you would just do rows of five you can do this however you please.

I go first drawing a three from the leftover cards in the middle, I then count on my B until I reach the card representing 3 and of course they have to be in a certain order you can't skip numbers, I put my three in it's spot, then take the four that had been there and place it in it's spot, the card that was their was a king so I set it aside.

Next Chi-Chi goes she drew a 2 which led to a jack, which led her to this then that, and now she has cards one-four, seven and ten, which is represented by jack which is the wild card meaning it can be any card she doesn't already have place, the spot she put the jack was a 7 so she put that next to the pile of unseen cards.

Now it was Launch's turn she didn't have too good of luck either, she drew an eight from the deck, then she had an ace, which was put in a one spot to reveal another eight which she put in the second pile of face up cards.

Lastly it was time for Pya to take her turn she drew a three, which was a five, which was a seven which was a nine that was a ten, that was nine, so she ended up putting a nine in the face up pile.

Though it had been her fisrt time playing Pya won the first round without the aid of a jack; I began passing out cards for the second round, giving everyone except Pya ten cards, she got nine cards. As we played on Chi-Chi and Pya were the only ones seeming to win, myself and Launch were having bad luck and were still stuck at ten cards, while Chi-Chi was at eight and Pya was at one, and when we thought she was going to win, Chi-Chi won with the help of two jacks, and Pya was pissed to say the least when she saw her one card was actually an ace. The round after that looked like Chi-Chi would win once again she was getting all cards she could use for the most part while Pya wasn't then out of nowhere Pya pulled the ace, she won ten rounds, Chi-Chi won three, and somehow Launch and I won zero.

"Well that was fun, we managed to kill some time, but we're still stuck here until Vegeta returns and releases us," Launch says with a happy tone of voice.

"That's alright, I know where Vegeta keeps his mindless video games, as serious as he is with training, when he was little, him Kakarot, Raditz, Bardock, Turles, Nappa, Tarble, Zorn and even Vegeta's father put one day of the year aside to do nothing but play mindless video games," Pya says with a smirk.

"Wait how would you know where they're kept," Chi-Chi asks her suspiciously.

"Sweety those boys are the most competitive saiyans that ever lived, so of course they broadcasts the entire day, it reminded us that though they're all warriors, even the royal family will set aside some time for having normal fun, that and they made sit in here, because they have certain controllers, and they don't want anyone cheating," Pya says with a small laugh, so the crazed killer saiyans do know how to relax and have fun.

"So what games do they have," I ask her with a frown.

"Well I doubt they have them on Earth, Vegeta named and designed each game himself, alright so did others but point is these games are strictly limited to the palace, he's got, Vegeta's purge, that's a fighting game, the cover shows them all standing behind Vegeta basically it has Raditz, Bardock Tarble, Turles lined up on one side of him, and the other four on the other; next we have Kakarot's food, where you have to battle through different levels and win as much food as possible, the cover of that game shows Kakarot eating. The game Raditz came up with is Raditz's week, that game has you fighting in an arena featuring the days of the week, the cover shows Raditz doing his double sunday," Pya tells us explaining a few of the games, definatley not games on Earth.

"What other games are there," Chi-Chi asks with a smile, Pya walks to the closet and pulls out a box, she pulls out all the games and lays them out, and there were the games that she talked about. One game was Bardock's time travel, a fighting game that had you fight in different time periods. Then there was Tarble's run, that one had you fighting until the opponent runs away, or dies. The next game was Nappa's beat down yet another fighting game, this one happening with an audience though, next was King Vegeta's useless brats, that game was more like a training game than actual battle. Then there was Zorn's space fight, all the fighting in the game is in space, with astroids and everything; and lastly was Turles's behead the icejin, a fighting game where they fight to get to fight a member of the cold family.

"These games sure sound violent," Launch says as she reads each description.

"Let's play Turles's behead the icejin, I want a shot at Frieza," I say grabbing the game out of the case, and placing it into Vegeta's PS8 which isn't out on earth yet, not fair.

'Welcome to Turles's behead the icejin; please select your username, if you are a new player select newplayer, and create your character, note that the worse you do, the lower your character's level will be, this will automaticly save' an automated voice says as the game turns on.

"Looks like we should create new players," Launch says with a frown.

"We need controllers first," I point out to her, with a roll of my eyes.

"I'll send for Fasha to bring us some, we use their's and we're dead," Pya says to us with a smile,"Fasha we're going to play some video games, could you bring us some controllers so we don't have to use the ones that our favorite saiyans use on game day," Pya speaks the last part into her scouter. Not even three minutes later, Fasha has walked in carrying a small box.

"Alright four controllers, we've got pink, lime green, purple, and aquamarine, choose your color wisely once you do your name will be engraved automatically into the controller," Fasha tells us as she walks out of the room.

"Why can't we have different colors," Chi-Chi asks curriously.

"Well Vegeta uses blue, Tarble white, Kakarot orange, Bardock green, Zorn brown, Turles black, Raditz yellow, King Vegeta uses red, and Nappa's is grey," Pya tells us with a small smile.

"That takes away a few colors and these were all that remained I'm guessing," I say Pya nods her head.

"I want purple," Chi-Chi says choosing the controller to match her dress.

"I'll use lime green it's such a pretty color, and I won't be as likely to loose it," Launch says grabbing the controller, I myself grab the one that matches my hair, while Pya takes the pink; she connects the controllers to the games, then selects create new player, then selects the number of new players to create which is four.

'Please hold still while you're scanned, all new players start with a power level of one thousand,' the game states, and red scanner scans the four of us though we're sitting we all stand on the screen, above each of us, it shows power level, and our race, so it's three humans and a saiyan.

"That is so cool they look so realistic, like identical to us," Launch says looking at the characters.

'No ki blast we found in the scanning in the following players, Launch, Chi-Chi and Bulma, game will not allow, player known as Pya to use the following attacks, single mingle, double trouble, triple mirror, or fearsome foursome,' the automated voice says seems Pya names her attacks after numbers, like Raditz does the days of the weeks.

"So can we play now," I ask, Pya helps us choose our armor for our characters, and then clicks play, the screen splits into fourths and has me against Pya, while Launch is against Chi-Chi. The game was cool and realistic, after round one, the losers battled eachother while the winners Chi-Chi and Pya went head to head, when round two was over, I was out since Launch improved after sneezing and going blond, causing me to lose, Chi-Chi had lost and was out as well, round three was blond Launch against Pya, the battle that ensued was unbelievable even if only a video game, but Launch sneezed, and both her and the character changed back to their dark blue haired calm selves, after which she immediately lost.

'Winner is Pya, round four, Pya verses, Cooler,' the automated voice says, five seconds after the round began Pya lost, and LOSER was flashing across the screen.

'You must do better than that filthy saiyan monkey,' the game stated in Cooler's voice.

After that we played all the rest of their games, and Vegeta's was terrifying and grotesque, but over all it wasn't that bad, though you fought the other players you did so after purging the planet you were sent to of life, that is if you survived that part, it was too realistic for my liking. Of course Pya won every time, since the first one was the only one we could all lose.

"How's it going we heard you got yourselves under room arrest, and since we haven't been given really any further instructions yet we decided to come check on you," the voice of 17 says from behind us as we take out the last of the games and replace it in it's case.

"Vegeta has viloent but rather cool video games, and if you make a character on one, it appears on all and the power level is the same on all, and after playing every game once, my power level reads, 20, Chi-Chi is at 200, Launch 50, and Pya, 2,000; and she wasn't allowed to use ki blasts, do you two want to play," I ask 17 and 18 after explaining what the games were.

"Sure, where are the controllers," 17 says boardly, Pya requests for two more to be brought up, Zorn appears with two controllers in his hands, one navy blue, the other hot pink.

"Here you go, do you mind if I join you, I've nothing better to do, and I love to play these games, and I haven't had my practice day this month, our competition rules are that you get one practice day per month, you get to play two rounds of each game," Zorn explains to us already grabbing his brown controller and connecting, as 17 and 18 connect their's, they're characters join the screen, showing 17 and 18 as androids, and Zorn as saiyan Zorn has a high level, of 50,000.

We play through each game twice more, and once we're done, my level is 60, Chi-Chi 600, Launch 150, 17&18 both are at 4000, while Zorn was now at 80,000 and Pya now had 5000, after playing so many times you'd think we'd be doing better than we already are. Though now we're taking a long break.

"By the time Vegeta and the others get back, it should actually be game day, perhaps you could asks him to enter, well maybe Pya and the androids, they have ki blasts even if they were only permitted to use them against certain opponents, you guys can do ki blast in real life so you can't in the game either," Zorn tells us with a smirk on his face.

"Well then we're going to have to fix that, we'll just train until we can shoot our very own ki blast," I say with a smirk on my face, they look at me wide eyed.

"You're under bedroom arrest, we'd have to open a window for you to shoot out," Pya states with a frown.

"Even then you may do some damage," Zorn points out frowning.

"Get my portable lab Launch it should be in the closest on the second shelf, if we can't leave the room, then we'll enter another room, while in the room," I state with a smirk on my face, the others all look at me in confusion while I don't explain what I'm thinking to them.

* * *

><p>Me:What is Bulma thinking<p>

Vegeta:Who cares the chapter was aweful

Turles:at least we were mentioned

Kakarot:I love my game, food and fighting my two favorite things

Tarble:The game was interesting

Me:I wish they had games like that in real life, but I mean those specific, video games, and on the card games, I had actually been playing the game, with some friends while I was writing so that is what really happend, and if anyone knows what the game is actually called please tell me

Zorn:If those exact games were real you'd never stop playing

Me:not true, I got to eat some time

Bardock:so is the next chapter having us landing on Namek

King Vegeta:and getting a surprise

Vegeta:my guess is cell is there

Me:I thought about it, but other things crossed my mind*smirks evily*

Zorn:it involves a blow torch doesn't it

Me:No*smiles innocently*

Kakarot:Can we not go to namek

Turles:she won't kill us, she said so herself

Me:true but i do have an amazing idea anyone care to guess?

Bardock:is it bad

Me:define bad muhaahahahaaa you must REVIEW to find out*lighting striking behind me, in a scary way*

Tarble:somebody get the straight jacket


End file.
